Club Copa
by RayGirl91
Summary: Kagome gets a job as singer at Club Copa, the famous club of Tokyo. There she meets Inuyasha. Love blooms in shadow, but can the two be together after a devastating turn of events not even the culprit planned?
1. Default Chapter

Club Copa

Chapter 1: Job Opening

* * *

Kagome gazed out the coffee house window hopelessly. The sun beat down on a blanket of snow making her squint. She took a sip of her cappuccino and turned back to the paper she had bought. It was opened to page C3, the job listings. She scanned the columns without luck. "Everything needs a college to degree! If I can't find a job I'll never get enough money to even get a degree…" she muttered. She looked up momentarily and jumped. "Sango!"

"Gomen ne Kagome; didn't mean to sneak up on you." The young woman said glancing at what her friend was looking at. "So…you need a job?"

Kagome sighed pushing the paper to the edge of the table. "Just browsing…I just need something to pass my time."

"Then why not get a boyfriend?" Sango stated watching Kagome's expression change suddenly. Her black hair tied into a high ponytail.

"I have a boyfriend, Hojou remember?" She swirled what was left of her drink with a straw waiting for Sango to speak again. She didn't have to wait very long.

"Hojou is what you call a boyfriend? More like a worshipper! Why not get someone with fire? I'm sure then sparks would fly."

"Sango!" she said astounded, "Hojou doesn't worship me…" The miko knew that wasn't true. Hojou always had kissed the very places she walked. She changed the subject looking up, "have enough for college?" Sango shook her head and nodded to Kagome as if asking her the same question. "No…can't seem to find a good job."

Sango smiled devilishly, "Why not work the night life?" She continued before Kagome could interrupt in a fit of surprise and rage, "of course, I mean a singer at a club Kag. Get your mind out of the gutter. Anyway, Miroku pays high and he needs a good singer. Guys pay big money to see a pretty girl on stage." Kagome looked curiously at her friend.

"What do I have to do?"

"Nothing you don't want to. That lecher will do anything to please a woman. Ride's here!" Sango said suddenly standing up. She took a card out of her coat pocket and slid it across the table to her friend. "Ja ne Kagome. Just check it out ok?" With that the woman left the coffee house making the bell hanging above the door ring violently.

"Club Copa, 105 W. St. 555-5634 Open 7pm to 3am." She read softly to herself. Just then the bell above the door rang again and another familiar person sat down in same booth as the miko.

"Kagome-sama. I bought this for you." Hojou sat beside her holding a velvet box. His eyes sparkled as always as he handed it to her. Kagome took it slowly hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

'How will I ever turn him down?' She clicked the lid open and smiled warmly. "Hojou! It's wonderful!" she cried looking down at the diamond necklace. She leaned over and kissed the overjoyed boy quickly on the lips.

"I'm glad you like it Kagome-sama. I have to open the office tonight, need dropped off?" Kagome nodded appreciably. The thought of riding in a blue Porsche was more appealing then trudging back through the snow to her apartment. Like a gentleman he scooted out of the booth and helped her put on her coat. Kagome pretended to happy for help although she'd rather do it herself.

* * *

Hojou started up the convertible with a quick flash of a smile at his girlfriend. Kagome smiled back and glanced at her watch. 6:30p.m. "Actually Hojou, instead of dropping me off at home could you drop me off at the corner of 5th and West?" He looked at her suspiciously and nodded.

"Sure Kagome-sama." She nodded to him again and fastened her seatbelt.

"Arigatou Hojou-kun, for the ride and the wonderful necklace." Kagome nodded once again and stared out of the window. The bottom of the glass was frosted in patterns that could only be the work of the child-hood friend Jack Frost. She traced the swirls and circles of ice with her eyes as the car pulled to a stop at a sidewalk. Hojou unbuckled his seat belt and took his time walking around to the passenger car door. He opened it and helped the miko out.

"Sayonara Kagome-sama. If you need anything give me a call at the office."

"I will Hojou-kun, Sayonara."

She stood on the frozen sidewalk as people brushed by with one-gloved hands in her coat pocket and a scarf wrapped around her neck waving as her boyfriend drove off, the shine of his Porsche illuminated under the street lights. She began walking down the sidewalk of West Street; she could hear music pounding somewhere not far off. It grew louder with each small step down the walk. Soon she stood in front of a building. With a deep breath of frigid night air she stepped into Club Copa.

The place was dimly lit. To the left was a long bar. In the center was a large floor, empty of anything of for dancing. Wrapped around it were the tables and chairs. Kagome looked around helplessly as people began crowding in. She suddenly smiled under her scarf when she saw a familiar face hurrying toward her. "Kagome!" Sango called greeting her. "Follow me to the back ok?"

The woman began zigzagging around tables and across the dancing floor with Kagome following her not to far behind. She followed her friend through a door labeled "Private," and entered a spacious room full of sofas and chairs centered around a large TV. "Let me have your coat Kagome." The miko began unwrapped her scarf quickly and took off her coat handing them to Sango. "And the gloves."

"Oh ya," Kagome said taking her gloves off and handing them to Sango. The girl hung her stuff up on a coat rack and then sat down on a sofa. Kagome followed the example.

"Lecher should be here any moment…"

"Is he really that bad Sango?"

"Not if you don't mind a complete pervert grabbing you every ten seconds. Oh speak of the devil," she said ending their short-lived conversation as two men walked into the room. One was tall with short black hair and a rat-tail. He smiled lecherously at Sango as he entered the room taking off his coat. The other was tall and had a cocky air. Kagome was stunned at his long silver hair and golden orbs. She then smiled curiously as she spotted two fluffy white dog-ears on the top of his head.

'A demon…' she thought. The dog demon growled noticing her stare.

"Yes, I'm not human stop staring. I'm a hanyou." Kagome stood up nervously.

"Gomen ne! I didn't mean to stare. My name is Higurashi Kagome, Nice to meet you." She said bowing her head slightly.

"Keh. I don't care. Inuyasha, head bartender." He looked over her quickly taking in her sweet scent. Her brown eyes sparkled happily and stood out against her long raven-hair. 'Kagome…wonder why she's here…'

Miroku sat down next to Sango. His hand crept along her backside earning a hard smack. "HENTAI!" she screamed scooting away form him.

"Sango my love, I was only reaching for a coin I dropped from my pocket." He said rubbing his slap mark. "Now, you said you wanted to ask me something?"

Sango nodded and looked at Miroku seriously. "Kagome would like to be your new singer!"

"Let me see…" he stood up and walked in front of Kagome. "Hmmm, pretty face, sweet smile, perfect. Can you sing?"

Kagome looked around the room nervously. She caught the hanyou's eyes for a moment before turning her head quickly. "I…I guess if I have too…"

"Well, let's hear then!" Everyone waited as a blanket of shyness and anxiety fell over Kagome almost suffocating her. 'If I can't sing in front of them, I can't sing in front of the club…' Standing up she took a moment to ready herself.

* * *

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles impatiently. He stared down at his feet waiting to hear someone start singing. He caught eyes with Miroku just as a sweet melody reached his ears. He looked up at Kagome. She stood with her eyes closed singing her heart out to the small audience occupying the room. She came to a stop and opened her eyes. The lecher stood up smiling graciously. "You have the job. You go on at nine, be ready." With that he left the room followed by the hanyou to officially open the club.

Sango jumped up from the sofa and hugged her friend for a moment. "You did it Kagome! Not only did you get the job, you're the prime time entertainment! You really are good! I mean I knew you could karaoke-"

"Sango," Kagome interrupted, "what am I supposed to sing? How am I going to get ready! How much does this job even pay? Besides I can't be out every night!"

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter. I will write more soon I promise, just as soon as I update my other stories. This is I/K M/S story. Oh but which K, Kagome or Kikyou?

Thanks to my cousin Inugirlfan1 (read her stories on !) for helping me with the idea! Plz R&R!!!!


	2. Conntact

Club Copa

Chapter 2: Contact

(Really dumb title, I know!)

* * *

She looked at herself in the mirror. Sango stood behind her adding three yellow feathers in her hair. They stood out brilliantly against the miko's dark tresses. "Are you sure about this Sango? I mean you found the outfit in the closet…"

The young woman smiled listening to her friend, "It's fine, and you look great. Know the song your going to sing?" Kagome nodded chewing nervously on her bottom lip. She stood up as her friend finished and looked at herself again. A yellow dress, tight and stopping about 5 inches above the knee. She had to admit, she didn't look half bad. She glanced at the clock sitting on the vanity. 9:00, time for the show.

"Ok…I can do this…it's for the money…"

"Exactly now get out there and strut your stuff!" Sango yelled encouragingly. She prodded Kagome toward the door and down a long black hall. The noise coming form the dancing floor was immense, as if emitting from the very walls. Before she knew it she was looking around and found her self on a narrow stage. Only a thin blue curtain separating her from the hundreds of eyes waiting for her. "Good luck Kagome, and don't stand to close to the mic." Sango said warmly disappearing backstage.

"Ok…this can't be hard at all…just going to sing in front of tons of people," she murmured to herself as the curtain began raising slowly toward the ceiling. The music started with a quick skip making the miko jump. She took the mic firmly in one hand and readied herself as she began to move with the flowing beat, eyes watching her intently waiting for a good show. She felt herself start to shake and scanned the crowd for a familiar face. She settled on the only one she could find, the bartender as her voice rang out over the club.

* * *

Inuyasha smirked as Kikyou sat down at the bar. She smiled to Inuyasha, trying to enjoy her five-minute break. "My feet hurt form dancing," she complained leaning over the bar, inches form the hanyou's face. He filled up a glass and slid it into her hands.

"That should help," he said leaning over the bar as well and kissing her faintly on the lips. She smiled, unsatisfied, hitting her foot on the floor in time with the beat of music that had begun to play. "Looks like it's the new girl's show time."

"New girl?" she questioned watching the curtain raise.

"Just hired a few hours ago actually." He said wiping a glass clean as the miko's feet began to show from the gap between the stage and rising curtain. Kikyou slammed her fist down on the table and stood up enraged.

"I've been trying to get a show for three years! Some girl waltzes in and gets my spot! She must have let the perverted lech grope her a hundred times!" Inuyasha's ears twitched at her harsh voice.

"Actually, she's Sango's best friend…"

"So that's how it is…why couldn't I be a singer then? You can talk to Miroku and let me in. I'd be better than that wench." She said sharply as the raven-haired girl began to sing. Kikyou looked back at Inuyasha and began glowing with anger. He was staring right at her, mouth slightly open as the singer stared back. The two locked eyes as her sweet voice filled the air encircling people in it.

Inuyasha watched her dance and sing. She never lost eye contact with him. With every word she seemed more confident, making the hanyou open his mouth slightly in surprise. He was guilty of thinking her beautiful, but he doubted she could sing. She seemed close, as if she was with in arms reach of him. The music faded and she slowly broke eye contact to give a quick bow and walk off the stage. People roared, clapped, and yelled. One old man was standing on the table yelling "Take it off," until his wife came out of no where and beat him over the head. The connection was broken, making Inuyasha shake his head slightly.

"What were you saying Kikyou?" He said turning back to the place she had been sitting and that's exactly what it was, where she _had_ been sitting. "Where'd she go off too?" He shook his head again and began waiting on people rushing in to the bar.

* * *

Miroku greeted Kagome with open arms. She ran past him, to happy to notice the hand that touched her backside. Sango glared at Miroku before turning back to her friend. "You did it Kagome! You're part of the club now! They loved you."

"Do you really think so Sango?" Miroku placed a hand on his mouth and coughed softly to get the girls' attention.

"You did Kagome-sama. This is yours." He handed her an envelope and nodded for her to open it. She did as he wished and gasped in surprise.

"This is too much! I won't take it."

Miroku shook her head reaching over to close her hands around it. "You do. There's more where that came from if you're willing to help me though."

"With what," Kagome said still looking at the envelope in wonder.

"I need the storage room cleaned out. You won't be doing it alone either, I'll get someone to help you." He said watching her think it over.

"Of course I'll help you Miroku. It is the least I could do. When do I start?"

* * *

Kagome sat down on a dusty old lounging sofa. Sango fell back beside her. The two looked around at the mess. After an hour of working it only looked worse than it had before they started. "Lecherous man said he'd send someone to help," Sango said, "These boxes are to high and heavy for us to lift around without breaking our backs."

Kagome nodded, "Wait, maybe he didn't lie. I hear footsteps coming." They steps were light, to light for a human actually. They stopped outside the door. A click sounded as the doorknob turned slowly and opened revealing a silver haired boy. He didn't look very happy as he eyed the room, stopping to make eye contact with Sango and Kagome. "Well it's about time." Kagome said standing up, "you're here to help right?"

"Keh," he said shrugging his shoulders at her. Sango stood up with her hands on her hips, which usually meant someone, was in for it.

"I don't care if he is or not, he _is _going to help us though. You stay here and help Kagome sort out these boxes while go get the air freshener. This place wreaks of wet dog." She said leaving the room. Inuyasha growled at her last comment as he stood idly in the doorway.

"Well, let's start," the miko said hauling down boxes form lower shelves. "Well…?"

"Keh, I don't have to help." Kagome felt her face flush, but she ignored the need to round on him and bite his head off.

"Fine," she snapped pulling a stool over to a high shelf. She climbed up on it, holding her skirt down with one hand while securing herself. She reached up toward a box, grasping it with her fingertips and pulling it slowly toward the edge of the shelf. "Darn…" she cursed under her breath standing on the top of her toes. She pulled a little more at the box and removed her hands for a moment.

Within a split second it fell, knocking her off the stool and toward the floor. She screamed closing her eyes, waiting for the impact of the cold hard cement floor. It never came. She opened her eyes to find herself in the hanyou's strong arms, his eyes looking down into hers. She felt a blush stain her cheeks. She mumbled thanks and tried to get free of his grip. "Are you ok?" he asked ignoring her futile attempts of escape.

"Yes…" she said struggling a bit harder. He took in her scent, becoming almost intoxicated form it.

"I smell blood. Where are you hurt?"

"Somebody's getting along!" Sango whooped entering the room. The two jumped away form each other simultaneously saying a sharp 'no' in unison.

* * *

Hope you liked, plz review!


	3. Walking

Club Copa

Chapter 3: Walking

* * *

Inuyasha lifted the last box into place as Sango and Kagome stepped back to admire the room. It was neat, clean, and organized. "That didn't take too long!" She said glancing down at her wristwatch. She blinked in surprise. "2:00am?!" The girl fell back on the couch just noticing how exhausted she was. "I'll never wake up in the morning to make my job at the restaurant!" Sango sat down beside her stretching as she yawned.

"I thought you said you were going to drop that job because of the skimpy uniform," Sango said leaning forward on her elbows that she had place don her knees. "Two jobs are too much!"

"I know but…I really need the money…" Kagome bit her lip in thought. She closed her eyes leaning back on the couch. "I need money for college tuition."

Inuyasha looked down at his feet listening to her dilemma, "I'm sure Sango could get Miroku to pay as much as that job did, plus what this one already pays." Kagome's eyes shot open.

"I couldn't…he gave me too much already. Plus what he is going to pay me for cleaning," she said feeling guilty for even excepting so much money in the first place.

Sango smirked, "Of course he will. From this day forward you job at Wacdonald's has officially ended!" She stood up and left the room, closing the door behind her leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone in the room.

"Keh," the hanyou said leaving as well. He headed began turning shutting the club down and making the few remaining drunken bums leave. They only grumbled and walked out the door. "Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha said gritting his teeth as he turned out the lights.

* * *

Kagome walked out the door closing it securely behind her. She found her way in the darkness to the room Sango had taken her to earlier and fumbled for her coat hanging on the rack. She put it on, pulling her gloves form her pockets and placing them on her hands. She could see the warm glow around the light bulbs that had recently been turned off as she walked outside the club.

With her hands slammed into her pockets for warmth she began walking down the sidewalk toward her apartment. Every car that passed by she eyed suspiciously. 'Stop kidding yourself,' she thought, 'no one is going to kidnap you or anything like that.' Trying to assure herself didn't work; she shivered when a group of people walked bye, and their cigarettes' ends glowing. The girl froze when a red car pulled up beside her and rolled down its driver's window.

"What are you doing," came a familiar voice. The car door opened revealing the hanyou, the moonlight illuminating his silver hair. "It's dangerous to walk alone at night in Tokyo. She only shook her head and blushed; inside she was happy someone she just meant cared enough about her to stop at 2:30 in the morning because he worried for her safety.

"I walk every where. It's no problem I'm perfectly safe," she told him assuredly; even though she knew herself it was a lie. The hanyou saw right through it, she reeked of the scent of fear.

"Look wench, just let me give you a ride. They're some sick minded people out there."

"I'm fine!" Kagome said raising her voice, slightly offended by his insult.

"Just get in the car! I'm not going to hurt you or anything!" he retorted fighting back his anger and only slightly succeeding.

"I'm fine ok? Just let me walk nothing will happen I promise. Inuyasha, still standing by his open car door slammed it shut and walked up to her. "What are you doing?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Walking you home," he answered waiting for to begin walking.

"Why?"

"Keh, so I can be sure you're safe…" Kagome smiled and began walking no longer scared but somehow nervous because she was walking so close beside the hanyou.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?" he said looking at her and waiting for her to continue.

"Thank you," she muttered her cheeks taking on a red tint. "It means a lot to me." Both of them turned to look in the opposite direction, both victims to slight blushing. 'Why am I blushing?' they both thought turning to glance at each other at the exact moment only to catch the other's glance and turn their heads away quickly. Inuyasha sniffed at the air, Kikyou's smell hung faintly in the air but he shook it away without a second thought.

* * *

Kikyou looked down at her watch. She took note of the time, slightly drunk. She climbed into her small car and shut the door. Within a second she had it started and driving slowly down the road trying hard to ignore her dizziness as she swerved. She did see one thing as she drove down the street away form a local bar. She saw the Inuyasha, her Inuyasha, walking with that sleazy wench Kagome. 'How dare he…' she thought stepping on the gas and zooming by before he could see her.

* * *

"You really didn't have to walk me into the building and to my apartment," he said turning the handle as she removed her keys, "but thank you once again. How can I repay you?"

Inuyasha smirked looking down at her. Her scent was so sweet he could smell it for days without becoming tired of it. "I'll find some way for you to repay me I'm sure." Kagome stepped into her apartment. It was large, consisting of only one bedroom a kitchen, living room, and bath.

"Can I get you anything before you leave?" She asked standing in the doorway, silently longing for her bed. Her watch now read 3:00am. He shook his head and waved turning away form the door.

"Goodnight Kagome."

"Goodnight and thank you Inuyasha." She closed the door softly and walked into her room. 'I'll shower in the morning,' she thought after change into her nightgown and falling face forward on her bed, her head landing on a pillow. 'He's so handsome…' she thought falling into a long awaited sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. I'm not sure if it had a point. Please review, I would really appreciate it! 


	4. Ride To Work

Club Copa

Chapter 4:

* * *

A loud yelp erupted from inside the Personnel Only room of the club. The club owner held his cheek a dazed, yet satisfied expression drawn across his face.

"Honestly Sango, I was just grabbing a fuzz." The houshi said with an innocent face. Sango looked at him fuming. She had just finished giving him a nice blow to the cheek leaving an obvious red hand mark, one that she believed him to rightly deserve. He took a step near her placing a hand on her shoulder. The girl did nothing; so far he did nothing lecherous. "Sango…" she said gazing into her hues. The girl blushed at the sound of his voice, her face now tainted red.

"Miroku…" He came closer embracing her warmly making her only blush more as he closed his eyes and smiled. He played with the bottom of her ponytail with one hand the other placed around her hip hugging her closer. _What's he trying to do?_ Sango thought feeling her head begin to spin.

His face moved in front of hers; his warm breath on her lips. He slowly closed the gap between them, leaving Sango the ample chance to push him away if she desired. She hesitated only for a moment before closing her eyes and leaning in, meeting him. After a time he pulled back gazing into her eyes once more with a kind softness. A smile crept across his mouth. "Sango my sweet…" His hand found its mark earning him another slap.

* * *

He growled hearing the phone ring as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. The hanyou stooped down beside his pants pulling a cell phone from the back pocket before he stood back up. Inuyasha flipped up the sleek lid and held the cellular phone to his up in an unusual way so he could hear. (A/n by unusual way I mean…well his ears are on his head…)

"Hello? Kikyou?" he said trying to recognize the voice.

"_You guessed right Inuyasha,"_ came her reply as she lay with her stomach down on her bed. Kikyou idly twirled a piece of hair around her fingers.

"So, what's up?'

"_Nothing...its just it has been forever since we went out."_

"Didn't we go out the day before yesterday?" He said tired of her endless calls of useless chatter.

"_Yes but let's go somewhere together today before the club opens."_

"What time should I pick you up?" he grumbled not wanting to go anywhere at the moment.

"_Be at my house at 12:00 pm ok?"_

"Ok…yes…goodbye," he said closing the lid and setting the phone down on the bathroom sink counter. He growled again leaving the bathroom and heading to his room. _Great…_ he thought _another boring no-reason-for-it date…_

_You used to like them…_ a voice in his head reasoned. _In fact you loved your last one…_ Inuyasha shook his head trying to wipe the thoughts away. _Or would Kagome be better?_

"No!" he shouted out to no one. He didn't want to go out with Kagome. Sure she was beautiful, smelled beautiful, had beautiful manners, a beautiful smile…"No," he said again putting an end to the many listed of things he liked about he girl he had only met yesterday. He loved Kikyou, not this new girl.

* * *

"Time to be at work," Kagome said to herself scrambling to get her hair done. She smiled at her reflection thoroughly satisfied and left her apartment locking it behind her. She took the elevator down to the lobby and left the building as she began walking. _I'm going to be so late!_

It was already dark by the time she walked a block. The frigid air bit at her making her face red form the cold. She slammed her hands into her pockets and turned her face down as she walked. Singing Club Copa was a great job, but so far away from her residence. She bit her bottom lip; she was already 10 minutes late and not even halfway there.

"Walking again?" a familiar voice called. Kagome looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha. He'd pulled his car to the curb without her noticing. Someone else was in the car with him. A girl only a little older than herself with black hair and a why-help-that-brat expression on her face. "Come on you're already late." Kagome smiled warmly to him trying to ignore the rude looking girl. Inuyasha stood there with an arrogant expression, and for this point in time, her knight in shining armor.

"Arigatou," she said letting him walk around the car and help her into the back seat. Kagome couldn't help but blush as he pulled the door open for her. He waited impatiently for her to get inside then climbed back into his seat and took off. "Thank you again Inuyasha."

"Ya ya," he said pleased by her thanking him, something he wasn't used to. Kikyou gave the hanyou a false smile and gritted her teeth.

_He thinks I don't know about him and that wench. The gulls of him to even help her in the car while I'm here! Wench was capable of walking the 12 blocks. She's not even as pretty as me…

* * *

_

Miroku paced back and forth. People were filing in and he was missing his main bartender and prime singer! Not to mention that overpaid wench Kikyou. If it weren't for his friend's feelings toward her she would have been fired ages ago. "They'll be here soon Miroku." Sango said tired of his pacing, "It's not like Kagome to be late for a job." She added slightly nervous.

"Without a singer and bartender this place is nothing! If they aren't here in 5 min-"

"What were you saying?" Inuyasha said interrupting as he barged into the room with a toothy grin. Kagome smiled warmly to Sango hanging up her coat as Kikyou stood wit her arms crossed behind Inuyasha.

"Where were you?" Sango asked suspiciously.

Kagome flashed her friend a mysterious smile, "does that matter?" Sango knew she was toying with her so she dropped the subject.

"That doesn't matter," Miroku said placing his hands together, "you're here and the club needs opened so get to work!"

* * *

Didn't really like this chapter to say the least…it had no point because I need an idea. I know what the ending is going to be…but I need a middle hehe.

To the reviewer asking for San/Mir fluff, I hope you like it. Because well, I tend to stick to Inu/Kag.


	5. Richest Man in Tokyo and Love No More?

Kagome stepped off the stage, listening contently to the sound of clapping that followed the closing of the curtains. She wore a soft smile on her face when her friend rounded the corner giving her a quick hug. The raven-haired girl blushed as Sango sent compliments flying at her. "Sango," she said her cheeks a light shade of red, "I wasn't _that_ good…"

Sango placed her hands on her hips a look of disbelief on her face. "You _were_ that good! You were better than _that_ good, you were great!" The two chatted happily on the way back to Kagome's dressing room. While the raven-haired girl changed into her waitress uniform, which was hovering inches below her thigh, and if the lech had had his way it would have been shorter.

A sharp knock sounded on the dressing room door, Sango quickly opened it while her friend finished wiping off the make-up for the show. A girl stood in the doorway, a smug expression on her face, tapping her foot impatiently in a steady rhythm. "Kikyou?" Sango said quizzically as she eyed Kikyou carefully. "What do _you _want?" she said, her hate for the wench filling every word.

"_I_ don't want anything. _I_ was sent by _Miroku_ to tell you something," Kikyou hissed. She paced her sentences as if Sango was a dumbstruck toddler.

"Then tell me what's wrong and get lost," she grumbled waiting for Kikyou to deliver her message.

Inuyasha's girlfriend looked down at her nails for a moment as a blanket of silence fell over them. After a pregnant pause she looked up into Sango's fiery eyes, "Miroku wants to see Kagome…now. He sounded kind of angry too." With a smirk in Kagome's direction she stormed off, Sango slamming the door shut behind her.

"That little…" she said making gestures with her hands showing her wringing an invisible man's neck, "If it wasn't for Inuyasha being her, well whatever!" She said falling back onto the sofa.

The miko was a flutter of nerves. What had she done to make Miroku angry with her? Still she couldn't help laughing at her friend's rage. "She can't be that bad Sango." The raven-haired beauty said opening the dressing room door and walking out into the hall. "I mean, what has she ever done to you?"

"Nothing I guess…" Sango said joining her on her walk to the personnel lounge Miroku was always at. "But still…"

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou said sharply as she sat down in front of him on the other side of the bar. The hanyou turned around impatiently, still dazed by Kagome's magnificent voice.

"Yes?" he said while wiping a shot clean. Kikyou gave him a glare of daggers.

"Why do you sound so reluctant to hear me out Inuyasha?" she continued her voice rising, "Am I not good enough any more? Do you like someone else now, tired of being with me?" She stood up, the stool she was sitting on toppled over unnoticed. "Well I hate you!" she continued now all eyes watching. "I can't believe you are doing this to me Inuyasha Takeda! We're through."

"Kikyou wait, I, what did I do wrong now?" he sputtered watching her stalk away from the bar. "Come back here!" He slammed the shot glass down hard enough to make it shatter in his hand, but he didn't notice. The hanyou jumped over the bar and ran to catch up to Kikyou. He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him.

Her brown hues were cold and hard as she stared into his honey ones. "Inuyasha…I know what's been going on!" she said tears starting to form in her eyes. "You and that wench Kagome are together now!" He went over what she said dumbfounded. What had given her that notion?

"Kikyou, no. I love you…" he said pulling her against him. She seemed satisfied, but now Inuyasha was troubled though he didn't show it on his face. Why wasn't his heart soaring as it used to when he held her close and told her he loved her? Why wasn't he suddenly happy like he used to be when he was near her? Something was missing, and he was scared to think what that something was. He shook his head slightly and pulled away form the embrace. "I love you…" he said more to reassure himself then her, "but right now I have to go see what Miroku needed me for."

* * *

"Finally Inuyasha!" Miroku said glancing over at Sango and Kagome who had been waiting patiently. "What took you- oh my god. What on Earth happened to your hand?" Inuyasha glanced down at his bleeding hand, bits of shining glass poking out of his skin.

"Just broke a shot, guess I didn't notice." He grumbled taking a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapping it around his hand. "I'm fine, now hurry up with this meeting."

Miroku sighed. "Just make sure you get it cleaned and stuff," he said now turning back to the girls. "To get right down to business I have an important matter to discuss. We have a guest of high honor coming to the club in a couple weeks."

Inuyasha growled low in his throat in irritation. "And this is important why?"

"He is the richest man in Tokyo." Miroku stated simply. Inuyasha only continued to argue.

"So. I'm sure my brother is richer than that creep…"

"Your brother is also a pedophile." Miroku stated simply before continuing. "Not only is he the richest man in Tokyo he is the third richest man in the world and a demon."

"I don't see why we are having this meeting about him…" Kagome said glancing over at Inuyasha for a second.

"He will need an…escort."

Sango and Kagome jumped up together. "NO!" Inuyasha, amused by the girls for a moment turned back to his friend.

"Where do I come in?"

The lecherous man looked annoyed. "Just let me explain! I mean nothing perverted by escort. Simply a girl to be nice to him while he's here. You know, show him a good time I guess. Inuyasha, you have to treat him with respect."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Why are you telling me this?"

Miroku cleared his throat and threw on a sheepish grin. "It's Kouga…"

"KOUGA! NO I AM NOT GOING TO BE NICE I'M GONNA BEAT THE-"

"Inuyasha calm down…keep your language civil…"

* * *

It's very short I know, and I'm trying to think of a way to get Inuyasha and Kagome together and get rid of Kikyou! Any ideas email me or leave it in a review please! 


	6. Spotted at the Wrong Tme

Club Copa

Chapter 6:

* * *

"CIVIL TONGUE? I'LL SHOW YOU CIVIL GOD D-"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku said again getting a bit angry. "I wouldn't make you go through this if I didn't have to." Kagome and Sango exchanged glances. Since when did he have to do this?

"Keh…" he said simply taking a quick glimpse in Kagome's direction. She sat rigid, her eyes wondering curiously. He suddenly felt ashamed using harsh language why she was around…but why? It never mattered to him if Sango heard what he said. He stormed out of the room his mind cluttered and a low growl emitting from his throat. No way was he going to be nice to Kouga.

"What's wrong with him?" Kagome said looking over at Miroku with her deep brown hues.

"Nothing…nothing is wrong with him." The miko wanted to question further but one look at her friend and she knew to stop. _I wonder what went on between this Kouga guy and Inuyasha._ "Why don't you girls start working the bar? I get a feeling Inuyasha won't be up to his usual self."

"Ok Miroku." Sango said standing up with the raven-haired girl and leaving the room. She made sure not to slam the door as they left. "Don't talk to Inuyasha about this Kagome."

"Why would I?" she replied innocently.

Sango blew her bangs out of her face and sighed, "I know how you are when something's going on you don't know about." She was about to continue when she felt an unsuspecting hand grab her under-side. With an enraged yell she smacked the drunk on to the floor.

"Ummm…let's get out of here Sango…" The two young women stifled a quick laugh and hurried to the bar.

* * *

The hanyou finished wiping his hands dry, the paper towel spotted with bits of red blood. He tossed it in a trash bin on his way out of the bathroom. The club was crowded, typical of 12:00 A.M. on a Friday night. College and High school students danced sinfully to a rhythmic beat while others sat at the bar or crowded into booths. His keen eyes scanned the crowd searching for Kikyou. He strained to hear over the loud music but found it impossible. He was just about to give up when he heard her laugh nearby.

The hanyou followed the familiar sound to the sitting section of the club. He found her sitting in a booth surrounded by other people…and she was sitting on someone's lap. Sinking into the shadows, Inuyasha watched her. Kikyou obviously didn't notice that he had walked up and continued what she was doing. He watched her, his anger growing.

"Naraku…" she said mischievously.

"Quiet baby," came the man's slow answer. He was evidently drunk by the way his words were slurred and slow. He watched her lean into him planting a kiss on his lips. _What is she doing?_ He fought hard to keep himself from growling but found it useless. Leaving his hiding place he headed back to the bar, pulverizing anyone in his wake with a solid blow.

He poured himself a drink not bothering to pay for it and sat down ignoring the many people needing waited on. "Inuyasha," came the voice of a co-worker, "It's really crowded and we could-"

"Shut up wench," he said coolly cutting her off as he finished off his shot. The waitress scoffed and walked away from him as if he had a deadly disease. _How can she do this to me? Wasn't she just accusing me of being with Kagome? How long has Kikyou kept this up? _He was about to find out when he heard her sharp voice sound form behind him.

"Inuyasha," she said unknowing of what he'd seen, "what did Miroku want?" He ignored her question and turned to face her. The woman's cold brown hue's searched his golden hard golden eyes. Why was he looking at her like she had hurt him? "Inuyasha?"

"Shut up Kikyou…"

"What did you say to me?"

"You heard me wench." He could smell the alcohol on her breath. What happened to the girl he thought he'd loved? She used to detest even the thought of drinking. "Why bother even talking to me?"

"Inuyasha…what are you talking about?" she said questioningly.

"I don't know baby," he said dropping his solid clue. The hanyou watched her eyes narrow and her mouth form a thin line. She had gotten the message and knew what he had seen.

Kikyou stood up still eyeing him coldly. "So that's what this is about? Well if you had paid more-"

"NO!" He practically yelled standing up as well. He looked down into her face; she wasn't going to win this time. "I'm done Kikyou. I'm tired of this charade. You've changed for the worse and you can't weave me around your finger any longer." Inuyasha had dropped the bomb; there was no going back. With one last glance of pure hatred she stormed off. This time he stood his ground.

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter was… I'm not sure I liked it. I had to get rid of Kikyou though if this story was going to progress anymore . Sry for you Kikyou lovers, but I'm a Kikyou hater 


	7. Get Over It, Please

Club Copa

Chapter 7: Get Over It…Please

He finished another martini and slammed it down on the bar with a _thud_. His vision was hazy as he glanced around the club. A few strobe lights were currently the only illumination. It gave the room a swirling, mixed affect. Pounding music, loud enough to make even a youkai's body vibrate with the beat was erupting from speakers. Normally such noise would hurt the hanyou's ears, but he was too drunk to notice anything except the crowded bar, and even that was becoming hard to grasp on to.

A young kitsune working the bar currently leaned over the table to catch his golden hues with her violet ones. "Inuyasha," she said yelled over the music, "I can't let you have anymore. How are even going to get home?" He growled and closed his eyes.

"I can have as much as I want to," he grumbled as his head began to swirl with meaningless thoughts.

"Fine, but when you pass out…well…it's your fault!" she huffed and took off to attend to others. Inuyasha turned around in his seat watching the dance floor, appearing only colored blurs to him at the moment.

* * *

"Inuyasha," a voice said worriedly. The hanyou tried to search for its owner, but could only look down as the floor began racing up to him and everything went dark.

Kagome moved silver bangs form his face and placed another wet paper towel on his forehead. She felt strange being so close to him. "Why was he so drunk?"

Sango shook her head as she leaned over the miko's shoulder. "Drinking more than he made…he's usually careful about this kind of thing. I mean his parents were killed by a drunk driver…" Kagome filled with sympathy for the hanyou as he lay beside her unconscious on the sofa in her dressing room. She'd gladly agreed to give it up for him.

The dressing room door opened as Miroku stepped in, sighing as he entered and closed the door behind him. His face was grim, his shoulder relaxed. "Kikyou. He broke up with Kikyou and got drunk." Kagome nodded, Sango becoming furious.

"He drunk himself to death over _her_? That…that…"

"Sango," Kagome interrupted. "He probably really cared about her…" Her voice was soft and sure, but she really wasn't sure at all hoe he could love Kikyou. She'd only known Kikyou for a week and already the wench had practically spit in her face at every meeting.

Inuyasha listened to their conversation, his head pounding to the point of almost unbearable pain. He wasn't mad at anyone, but himself. Didn't _he _break up with her because she'd been cheating on him? She never loved him so why did it still hurt. He felt as if she'd ripped his heart in half and thrown it in the mud. _At least Kagome is beside me. _Where did that come from?

"Let's give him some time to come around," the miko suggested. She felt ashamed of herself, feeling almost happy at the news of the couple's breakup. Everyone simply nodded and left the room turning out the lights as they exited.

* * *

Three Days Later

* * *

"I said NO!" He barked to the girl who'd just asked him out…again. She was pretty and what any other man would consider, 'the perfect catch.' But he wasn't interested in any girl. 3 days later and still he was wallowing in himself.

"Just give someone a chance Inuyasha!" Miroku pleaded tired of his friend acting this way. "Kikyou is nothing act like this over! She was a witch and not even good enough to clean the mud form your shoes!"

Inuyasha didn't reply, he only folded his arms and waited for the club to close. His honey hues scanned the place, the bar, and the dance floor. He hated it all… everything made him think of _her_. Over the past few days he'd found himself even hating her. Avoiding the places she went and the spots her scent lingered most. Finally the hentai stood up clapping his hands together for one last attempt for his friend's happiness. "You can go help Kagome in the back room. She's been in there alone all day…"

Inuyasha growled and stood up; unaware of what his friend was hoping. He walked down the hallway and turned into another storage room. Partly cleaned. Boxes scattered, some open with their contents cluttered across the floor. Dust settled thickly enough so that it was plain which areas Kagome had been working on. The miko stood in the middle of it, dust covering her face and clinging to her clothes. He felt himself grow hot and just stood there staring at her.

"Um…am I that dirty?" Kagome said looking up at him, a light blush across her face. Ever since she first met him she couldn't keep her heart from trembling at even a glance in his direction. "Anyway…I'm halfway through so…just start anywhere." She finished assuming he'd been sent to help. He nodded, still glued to the spot for a second fumbling for words.

"Keh, I'm not helping anyone." He growled leaning up against a dust-misted wall. The girl bit her tongue to keep form snapping at him. The moment faded into memory as she continued working. Piling boxes on top of each other and dusting off shelves. Inuyasha stood behind her against the wall sighing, growling, and muttering rude comments under his breath.

_What is wrong with him? Why is he acting this way? I mean, they broke up days ago and he is still like this! I can't stand this!_ "You know, she isn't worth your sorrow." Kagome said sympathetically but firmly enough to show she was serious. He readjusted himself feeling uncomfortable. He'd heard this from so many, but not her. Since when did she even care about him? "She treated you horribly, shouting at you, ordering you around. Kikyou," she had finally managed to mention her name, "treated you like a slave Inuyasha."

For a moment he was silent before his stubbornness kicked in, filling him with anger. Who was she to say these things? He'd only known her a while now as an acquaintance! "Be quiet, you have no right, like everyone else, to tell me what to do!" He was shouting, making her sink back into her shadow in apprehension. "This is my life and I'll run it any way I want too! Don't you ever tell me how to live it!" A pregnant pause followed his eruption.

"I…I'm just worried about you!" she cried bursting into tears and making the silver-haired hanyou feel ashamed. He hated girls crying, he hated himself more for making them cry, and this time he felt even more ashamed and angry with himself.

"I didn't mean to…don't…STOP CRYING!" She wiped her eyes and looked up into his golden hues.

"I'm sorry," she said apologetically, "I have no right to…" She was cut off by his sudden shrug, his face flashed with the regretful ness he was trying hard to hide.

"Look," he said leaving the thoughts of Kikyou suddenly behind at being so close to Kagome, "why don't I take you out tomorrow night."

"I- I can't" she said blushing uncontrollably and groping for words. _I can't? Why did I say that! Of course I can!_

He stood in silence for another moment thinking, "you owe me one remember?" he said finally.

I want to…but Hojou…one night won't hurt, it's not like we'll become anything right? "I accept," she said her blush deepening.

* * *

Not a very good chapter but all well Please please please please review! PLEASE!

RayGirl


	8. The Date and the Blackout

Club Copa

Chapter 8: The Date and the Blackout

* * *

Miroku slapped his friend on the back a smile creeping across his face. "Here I thought you'd _never_ get around to asking her out." Inuyasha growled.

"Keh, why were so sure I would?" he slapped a shot full of beer down on the bar and slid it over to a man sitting there, already half blind from so many drinks. In return the intoxicated man slapped down a bill, which Inuyasha seized and placed in the nearby register.

"How stupid you think we are Inuyasha? Your went blank and your eyes became misty whenever she was around." The lecherous club owner stood up, groping a waitress in the process and smirked. "A piece of advice. She isn't Kikyou. Kagome won't come right out and say, 'I want to go here.' She will leave _everything _up to you and if she doesn't like where you take her she will pretend to."

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly, "how do you know Miroku?"

"Most girl's are just like that. If she sighs a lot you'll know she hates what's going on…" Inuyasha nodded and finished cleaning a glass. He had so much to learn and his date with Kagome was tonight! He looked down at his Rolex, _only half an hour till…"

* * *

_

Kagome sighed. "Are you sure this looks ok?" she said twirling slowly in front of a mirror. Sango sighed as well. The miko wore a deep blue strapless dress that cut off just above her knees. Her hair was put up in an elegant bun, the ebony hair glistening in her room's light. "It's not too much?"

"Of course not. Now I've got to go. You do to! Inuyasha will be here any minute and-" The doorbell rang. "Speak of the devil." Sango opened the front door, smiling to Inuyasha and left, hurrying quickly to the elevator.

The hanyou watched her rush past curiously then turned to peer inside the doorway. There stood the girl in all her glory. He was almost lost for words as he thought frantically for what to say. "You look, nice." He felt bad, using such a plain word, but she wouldn't let him think straight to find the right one.

"Arigatou," she nodded stepping out into the hallway. She locked her door securely. "Sorry, I'm taking so long." She said shyly, unknowing of what to say. He nodded, unable to speak and led her to his car in front of the building. Kagome felt her mouth almost drop open. A red Porsche? When did he have _that_ kind of money? He opened the passenger door for her, helping her slide in.

_He's such a gentlemen. I didn't know he could be this way. Inuyasha never struck me as gentle, but tonight he is. Almost like Hojou…but in a better way. What am I saying? Hojou is my boyfriend; I'm only doing this to be polite…yes that's it!_ He closed the door and climbed in his side, revving up the engine. He had no idea where to go.

"Anywhere you would like to go?" Kagome smiled politely, her heart beating faster from being so close to him.

"Not really," she said softly, "anywhere you want will be fine." Inuyasha mentally cursed. His friend had been right.

"Ok…then how about that new club downtown?" he suggested, turning down a darkened street. Once again her mouth almost dropped. Was he talking about Malawi Palace? That place was like a dance party for millionaires!

"That'd be great," she said offering another warm smile. He nodded, pulling to a stop in front of the club. Hot neon lights danced in the light, strobe lights flashed from the small windows, and both already found their bodies pounding in beat to the club's music.

* * *

They sat across from each other at a small table to the left of the dance floor. Kagome sighed as she sipped her drink making Inuyasha's ears perk up. _She's having a bad time…no wonder I'm sitting here bored already._ Working up his courage he looked into her brown orbs swallowing an invisible lump in his throat. "Want to dance?" Kagome's face brightened up as she accepted his offer. Together they weaved through the crowd until they found a small gap. The beat was loud and pounding.

The miko's body moved in time with the beat, obviously accustomed to this kind of thing. The hanyou stood a foot from her feeling stupid. Kagome noticed his dilemma almost immediately and stopped. "Here," she said blushing and surprised at her own boldness. "Just flow with it." The girl placed her hands around his neck as a slower song began blasting from the speakers.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to say and, scared he'd blurt something stupid out, kept his mouth shut. They swayed softly to the music, letting the world dissolve around them. Kagome felt her heart racing, as if it would just quit any moment of fatigue. She looked down at his chest, to embarrassed to gaze into his eyes.

The hanyou was looking down at her raven-hair covered head. The light dancing around the club shone on her silky locks. Before he knew what he was doing he placed a hand under her chin, lifting her face to meet his own. Her blush, if possible, darkened as her chocolate hues swam with his ocher orbs. Kagome had to stifle a giggle when she felt his chest begin rumbling. "Inuyasha." She said smiling.

"What?" he asked quizzically.

"You're purring." He almost snorted. Purring?

"I don't purr," he began, "I'm a dog, I growl."

"I'm sorry…" the miko apologized feeling stupid. Inuyasha noticed her crestfallen expression and became angry with himself.

"I guess," he said searching for an explanation, "growling softly is like purring." He didn't mean it in the slightest bit, but it seemed to please her because her smile broadened.

* * *

He started the car, looking at the vehicle's clock as it lit up. 9:09P.M. _Now what?_ He asked himself, having no idea what to do. The hanyou glanced over at Kagome; she was rummaging through her small purse for something. Meanwhile he was driving aimlessly around Tokyo. "Want to do anything?" he asked trying to see what she was looking for. Kagome looked up.

"I don't care. I'm sure anywhere you take us will be splendid." She was satisfied with her answer and went back to her purse. Where was that thing? Inuyasha nodded.

"Then I hope your hungry. Seafood or Steak, and you have to choose." He made sure he let that last bit slide in.

Kagome's voice was nervous as she spoke, "steak will be fine." She said. _What's wrong?_ He thought. _Is it something I did?

* * *

_

Kagome finished her plate and looked across the booth to Inuyasha. He'd been done long before her but sat patiently trying to make small talk. She was touched at how hard he was trying when this obviously wasn't the sort of thing he was used to doing. "It's been wonderful." She offered. "So, how exactly do you know Miroku?" the miko said trying to make a little small talk herself. While he was answering she began searching her purse again.

"Just a high school friend…" _What is it she's looking for?_ A waiter came up to the table, smiling falsely and laying a bill down. 104, dating Kagome was a lot more expensive then dating Kikyou. Then again, he never tried to impress Kikyou, as he was Kagome. Why?

The silver-haired hanyou paid the bill, and left the restaurant. Once again he was driving aimlessly through Tokyo with Kagome, and to his dislike, there was enough time for one more thing and he knew he couldn't sell her short. Finally he decided on a quick walk through the park. No sighs escaped Kagome when he pulled up as she searched frantically through her purse. The two left the red Porsche behind as they began strolling under the moonlight through one of the park's many garden areas.

"Inuyasha, can we sit down for a minute?" she asked feeling lightheaded. He led her to a bench and sat down next to her feeling uncomfortable. "Sorry about this."

"It's ok, are you alright?" he asked, noticing her fear tainted scent. She grinned and nodded. "That's good." His ocher hues caught her auburn ones. The two gazes mixed, searching each other's. Kagome felt her heart racing as the gap between them shrank away and his lips fell upon hers and embraced her in one fluent motion.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered as he pulled away. She saw his mouth move, but heard no sound. Objects slowly began to slide together becoming black and white blobs. She lost sense of being, as if she was floating in space. Then everything went black.

* * *

Not a huge cliffy but it was there! Not a very long chapter either! I hope you guys liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! It is SO hard for me to write when I think no one is reading this! And for those few wonderful people who do review, you have my thanks!

RayGirl


	9. Hospital Stay

**Sorry it took so long to update! Gomen ne!

* * *

**

_"Inuyasha…" she whispered as he pulled away. She saw his mouth move, but heard no sound. Objects slowly began to slide together becoming black and white blobs. She lost sense of being, as if she was floating in space. Then everything went black._

"Kagome?" the hanyou said anxiously as a new emotion spiked the miko's scent. Fear. 'Did I scare her?' he asked himself, and then looked into Kagome's eyes. The once lively brown hues were glossy, holding only a blank stare. She slumped over on to his shoulder; her body completely limp. The raven-haired beauty's faint heartbeat could be felt on his chest. "Kagome? Kagome!"

He jumped up, placing her gently into the bridal style. Inuyasha felt sick. Thoughts zoomed in and out of his head before he could even catch bits of them. "Daddy…" she mumbled, "I'm still small enough for helicopter…" Inuyasha bit his lip. 'Hospital…Tokyo Hospital, it's not far.' He took off, moving faster than the vehicles on the roads. The hanyou clutched her body tightly, unable to hear her mumbles through the sound of his clothes beating in the wind.

Inuyasha found himself leaping over buildings and pedestrians making their way through town on the sidewalks. He felt Kagome's hand clutch his shirt as she broke out into a cold sweat, "Inuyasha! Inuyasha where are you!" She screamed making him almost stop where he was. 'No, I've got to keep going! What the hell is wrong with her?'

Landing at the hospital doors he burst through them, shattering the glass as they slammed closed. "Help her!" he yelled furiously as he reached a reception desk. The kitsune working peered up.

"I'm sorry, there is a line." Inuyasha felt his blood boil and his demon side take hold. He'd do whatever he could to protect what was his. 'His' is that what he called her now? The kitsune gagged as she tried to fight against the hand Inuyasha had placed around her neck. She nodded vigorously and he let go. The fox demon made a page and a stretcher was sent out.

The nurses stood back in fear as Inuyasha placed Kagome down gently on the table. When he was through they grabbed the sides or the stretcher and began the rush to the ER. The silver haired hanyou watched silently, his golden orbs taking in everything, his heart beating intensely in his chest. 'I shouldn't have kissed her…but she was so beautiful…I just…' He almost collapsed in a chair. 'Kami-sama. Not once have I attended church, and I know I'm going to hell when I die, but don't take her. You can't…'

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes. The room was white with pale yellow curtains covering the windows making it dark. She tried to stand up to open them, to let the sun stream in when she noticed she couldn't stand up. The young woman looked around and almost gasped. A hospital? 'Oh my kami-sama. I'm in the hospital, I'm hooked to IVs… what… oh no!' She thought suddenly remembering the date with Inuyasha. 'Did I pass out on him?' The last thing she could remember was their kiss.

Their kiss. She sighed remembering how wonderful his lips had felt against her own. She felt her heart racing. "Kagome?" Her mother's voice called.

Kagome nearly jumped at the sudden voice. "Mom? Mom!" She said spying her mother in the doorway. Ms. Higurashi was standing still, tears in the brim of her eyes. The woman ran to her daughter and gave her a quick hug. "What happened Mom?" Kagome asked wide-eyed.

"You didn't take your anxiety medicine…you passed out. Kagome Higurashi, I'm so relieved you're ok! What in the world did you do to get so anxious you passed out?"

Kagome shifted uncomfortably on the lumpy bed. She was overwhelmed by the information. She'd just woken up dumbfounded in a hospital room for kami's sake! "I was on a date…" she said dumbly, "with Inuyasha…and…he kissed me…" Her mother looked relieved.

"Inuyasha…that must be the demon."

"What demon?" Kagome asked sitting up. The IV line jerked her down painfully.

"Its not important. The hospital said a young youkai brought you in. I was so worried, but your ok now baby that's all that matters. Now get some rest." The girl sighed humoring her mother and closing her eyes. She heard Ms. Higurashi shoes tap the floor as she left the room. 'I'll never get this straightened out' she thought limply.

* * *

"You may see her now T- Takeeda?" A nurse said struggling to read his last name. Clearly she was American to be unable to make out such a common name.

"Thanks. And its Takeda," he muttered walking past her and entering Kagome's room. The windows were open, allowing light to stream in and make patterns on the hard white floor. He sat down uneasily in a chair next to bed. Kagome was asleep, or so he thought.

"Inuyasha?" she said in her warm voice. Kagome turned in the bed to face him. Her brown hues scanned his face as if it had been forever since she'd last seen him. Then again, it had been a little over a week. "I've been wanting to see you." She sat up, this time not jerked back by any IV lines.

"Oh. I would have come sooner, but the hospital said you could only be seen by family until after a doctor Okayed you," he said trying to make his visit more lively. He resisted the urge to stroke the wisp of hair in her face behind her ear.

"A doctor hasn't yet though…how did you get in?" she asked quizzically as a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"I told them I was your cousin." Kagome giggled a bit. "Oh, don't worry about the club. Miroku is holding your job AND our "special" visitor has postponed his trip to the club for another week."

"Thanks!" she said a weight lifting off her chest. Kagome stared into InuYasha's eyes glued to the golden orbs. "Inuyasha…" she muttered as his lips pressed softly against hers. She felt all her miseries of being in the hospital flee for the time he was there.

"Takeda!" the American nurse said sharply from the door. I'm not sure about Japan but where I come from cousins don't kiss! Out with you now!" she ordered though there was a look of humor on her face.

"See yaKags…" he said getting up.

"Bye Inuyasha…thank you for seeing me like this. I know I look horrible."

"You look beautiful to me." He added as the nurse shooed him out of the room.The nursewinked at Kagome mouthing, 'gotta a good guy there' and left leaving the miko blushing.

* * *

Once again sorry it took so long and I hope you liked this chapter! It's not very long either! Please review! 


	10. Conflict

"_Bye Inuyasha…thank you for seeing me like this. I know I look horrible." _

"_You look beautiful to me." He added as the nurse shooed him out of the room. She winked at Kagome mouthing, 'gotta a good guy there' and left.

* * *

_

"Miroku is everything ready?" Sango said pinning the left side of a 'welcome back' banner up while Miroku pinned the right side. He nodded. Kagome's small apartment had been transformed in a few hours to a place waiting for a party. Colored light hung from the ceiling and fog makers were ready to be turned on. "I hope she likes it…"

"Why wouldn't she? Kagome-sama will walk through that door with Inuyasha and she'll be smiling!" Sango hoped he was right. What if she didn't feel like a party after being in the hospital? Knowing Kagome she would smile and suffer through it. The club owner placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Don't worry so much."

"I guess you're right. So who did you invite anyway?"

Miroku sighed, "all her friends. Even some of the people on her speed dial."

"You looked at that!"

"Well…I wanted it to be at least a medium sized party."

* * *

Kagome stood on the curb outside of Tokyo Hospital. She had a bag in her hands crammed with get-well cards and such. It was chilly outside. She wore a crisp green sweater and tight-fitting jeans. Her long raven-hair had been pulled into a high ponytail out of her eyes. 'Inuyasha what is taking so long?' The young woman sighed, readjusting the bag on her hip to a more comfortable position. "Finally!" she said happily as Inuyasha pulled up in his hot red vehicle. She still couldn't figure out how he could afford so much working at a club.

"Sorry I'm late." He apologized taking her bag and helping her into the passenger seat. The hanyou walked around the car and took a seat behind the wheel. He revved the motor and took off. "Are you sure you are ok? I mean…why didn't you tell me about your problem?"

Kagome could tell he felt uncomfortable talking about the subject. She looked out her window as buildings flashed by. "I thought you would think I weird I guess…I mean how could I compete with-" she stopped turning to catch his gaze. 'You idiot!' she screamed at herself. 'Why don't you tell him everything?'

Inuyasha looked into her brown hues for a moment and then turned back to the road. Was she going to say Kikyou? Had she really liked him before? He changed the subject. "It's getting warmer. Maybe winter is losing its grip."

The miko was glad for a topic change. "Yeah. I can't wait until I can wear shorts again."

The ride was silent except for small bits of conversation. They stopped in front of her apartment building. It was crowded and full of college aged people. He ignored the stares of humans as he walked into the place beside Kagome. Some people glared, set to thinking demons and humans should never mix. Then again, he wasn't really a human or a demon was he? "This is it!" Kagome announced, "Strange, it's unlocked…"

She opened the door and jumped as a large group of people yelled, "surprise!" It was dark for a moment until someone flipped a switch and colored light shot on. They lit the room just enough while still keeping it dark. Her furniture had been pushed into the walls allowing dancing space. "Welcome back," Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Music began to play, just loud enough to keep her form getting in trouble. Mist covered he floor.

"Thank you everybody!" she said happy to finally be away form the cramp hospital room. She took the hand Inuyasha offered her and began to dance to the music.

"Told you she would like it," Miroku said looking at Sango in a matter-of-fact way.

"Oh be quiet Miroku and let's dance!" she said over the music.

The song slowed and Inuyasha wrapped his hands around her hips. Their dance moves slowed, becoming more fluent. "Do you like it?" he asked softly. Kagome nodded leaning against his chest. 'How come I'm falling for him so fast…' she thought. He gave her a chaste kiss on the head unable to stop himself and closed his eyes for a moment taking in her scent.

A hand gripped his shoulder and pulled back in an attempt to make him move. His eyes shot open, but she stood his ground. "Who the-" his gaze fell upon a man slightly shorter than himself with brown hair. Kagome gaped at him.

"Hojou-kun…" She said taking a step back. The girl had completely forgotten about Hojou! "I…I'm…" He held his hand up and stopped her.

"Don't worry Kagome. I won't let this half breed filth take advantage of you." Inuyasha felt his blood boil. A growl rose in his throat. He raised his fist only to have Kagome pull it down.

"Inuyasha…please don't," she pleaded. She turned to Hojou. "Can we talk?"

"No Kagome. I'll teach this scum what happens when you move in on Hojou's Territory." In the years she had known Hojou he had never been violent. And since when was she his territory. Without warning the normally benevolent boy balled his fist and hit Inuyasha in the face. He waited for the hanyou to cry or make an attempt to fight back. Suddenly a smirk came on to the hanyou's face.

"Run…" he growled. "Hurry…" The party had come to a halt. A space had been made around the three. Kagome was standing back in horror. What would Inuyasha do now? Hojou didn't move. Inuyasha raised his fist slamming it into the boy's face. He was knocked to the ground in a crumbled heap. Thick red blood began to pool around his head.

"You broke my nose!" he yelled in rage. "I didn't even scratch you and you broke my nose! You filthy demon!" Kagome had never seen either boy so hostile. She watched in terror as the hanyou fought to control his demonic powers. Hojou was in trouble and it was all her fault. Without thinking she jumped into the middle of them her arms flung out.

"Hojou leave! I'll talk to you later but I want you to leave now!" He scrambled out the door not looking back. She now turned to face Inuyasha, on the verge of tears. "Inuyasha…I am so sorry." She wrapped her arms around him. His growls ceased but he didn't make a move to share the embrace. Kagome stepped back trying to hold Inuyasha's gaze but he only looked at the floor.

"Bye Kagome…" He said in a rough voice that had, until now, been unknown to her. "I am sorry I'm not good enough for you." He walked slowly out the door leaving Kagome behind him. She wanted to go to him, tell her she was sorry. What did he mean not good enough? 'Inuyasha…I can't make it without you now…'

* * *

Inuyasha sat in his car but he didn't turn it on. That kid had been right. Filth. That is all he was. He had been able to control himself. He was a danger to anyone around him and he couldn't live knowing he might hurt Kagome. 'Maybe she didn't really like me…who was that other boy? He acted as if he and Kagome were together. Then again…what did it matter? He had never actually asked Kagome out, so she was free game…'

The passenger side door opened and the miko slipped in beside him. She closed the door. The heavy silence made her feel small. She stared into her lap. "Inuyasha. Forgive me for everything. Hojou…he has tried to be my boyfriend since 6th grade…" What was she saying? If only she could find the words she wanted! "I never returned the feelings…I never felt the same about anybody but you."

His self-pity ebbed away slowly. 'What was she saying?' She continued. "I have only known you for about a two weeks…but you never left me. You would never do anything to hurt me…I…I care about you a lot Inuyasha." She turned to look at the back of his head. Silver hair falling to his mid back.

"Kagome…I am only a half demon. The sight of me disgusts people. How can you like me knowing that?" She smiled placing a hand over his.

"You have friends Inuyasha! Sango, Miroku, me. We care about you for who you are. We wouldn't have you any other way." Hoping she had said the right things she stepped out of the car and into the night air. Her heart was heavy and she would understand if he didn't want to see her anymore.

Something warm fell over her shoulders, Inuyasha's leather jacket. She felt this arms around her. "I really didn't mean to break his nose…"

She smiled warmly, her breath coming out in white puffs. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

Not a very good chapter I guess! Please review! It really helps me write! If you are an author you know what I mean ne? 


	11. Fight

"_You have friends Inuyasha! Sango, Miroku, me. We care about you for who you are. We wouldn't have you any other way." Hoping she had said the right things she stepped out of the car and into the night air. Her heart was heavy and she would understand if he didn't want to see her anymore. _

_Something warm fell over her shoulders, Inuyasha's leather jacket. She felt this arms around her. "I really didn't mean to break his nose…"_

_She smiled warmly, her breath coming out in white puffs. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

_

1 week later

* * *

Inuyasha growled as he mopped the corner of the bar. Meanwhile Kagome and Sango were cleaning as well. Miroku had suddenly thought it was a perfect time to clean the place. "Cheer up Inuyasha," piped Kagome's voice form behind him. He turned around, the sight of her warm smile cheering him up instantaneously. "Miroku wants this place in good condition for our guest tonight is all." The hanyou's face turned grim.

"Yeah…I'm going to have fun tonight…" he said remembering what Kagome's job was for the evening. "If you don't want to do this you don't have to Kagome. If the lech doesn't understand, I'm sure I can make him agree." Kagome heaved a sigh and rolled her chocolate hues.

"Inuyasha, thank you for the effort but don't worry. No rich youkai can whisk me away from you," she joked tossing a length of raven-hair over her shoulder. He smirked, dropping his mop and pulling her against his muscle-toned chest. The hanyou planted a light chaste kiss on her lips. Kagome smiled as she pulled away remembering their last kiss. It had been only the night before when she had gladly agreed to date him.

"Hey, get back to work you two! We only have an hour to finish!" came the voice of Sango who was standing to the side. She had her hands on her hips and a playful smile gracing her face. Kagome laughed and got back to work, leaving Inuyasha to reluctantly finish mopping.

* * *

"What is the history between them?" the miko asked her friend again as she changed into her clothes for the club. Sango sighed helping Kagome fix her make-up.

"As far as I have heard Miroku talk about, Kouga and Inuyasha knew each other a long time ago."

"And…?" Kagome begged, trying to pry information.

Sango sighed again, "That's it." Both girls knew that was a lie right away. After a staring contest she gave in. "Kouga and Inuyasha were best friends until Kikyou came between them. The two fought over her for almost a year until the tramp chose Inuyasha. They have literally been trying to kill each other since." Kagome squirmed at the mention of Kikyou's name. She felt suddenly uncomfortable. "Well, it's time. Get out there and milk the money!"

"Sango!"

"You know I am joking! Just be a good date. A few hours and he is gone."

* * *

The wolf youkai looked around the dimly lit Club Copa. He grinned, groping a waitress as she walked by. The girl let out a yelp but said nothing as she continued on her rounds. Kouga wore a dark suit of fine cloth. He gazed at the other club-goers as if they were lowly filth. His grin grew into a smirk as Miroku approached him with a beautiful young human at his side.

"Kouga! Welcome to Club Copa. May I introduce your escort for the night, Higurashi Kagome." The young girl stepped forward.

"Please to meet you Kouga," she said, dazzling him with one of her smiles. Apparently he seemed please because his face now held a dumb smile. Miroku led him to his table and left, praying Kagome would please him.

"So Kagome was it?" he said eyeing the way her clothes fit tightly to her curves. She nodded.

"Yes. It is pleasure to be your escort," the girl said reciting lines. He frowned for a moment. This human may prove nothing more than a trained puppy and something about her scent wasn't right with him. The youkai chose to ignore it, though it held a familiar sting he didn't trust.

"Forget formal. Why don't we dance?" His voice let her know it was a command more than an invitation. She stood up and allowed him to lead her through the crowd to an open space. She was nervous as a song began to boom over the speakers. "Come on, I don't bite much." She took the hint and began to dance along with him. For someone in a suit he was a great dancer, but Kagome preferred the unsure moves of the hanyou.

She breathed heavily wanting to take a break, but refusing to say so. With each new song she begged for him to quit but the wolf youkai continued to dance…and order drinks as he did so. By the fifth song he was mildly drunk, and by the seventh he was sickeningly so. Kouga grinned stupidly as a slow song played. He pulled Kagome without warning against him and began dancing.

The youkai's hot breath blew into her face, thick with the smell of beer. She felt dizzy as her stomach did flips. "Come on baby, you can dance better," he breathed into her ear. Suddenly Kagome became scared. She was slow dancing with a drunken demon in the middle of a crowded floor. Inuyasha…how much longer do I have to do this?'

* * *

"Stop pouting!" Sango commanded. "Kouga wants another special martini and you are the only one who knows how to make them his way." Inuyasha growled and then looked at her seriously.

"How many has he had?" The hanyou said filling someone's order.

Sango's eyes widened a little. "Oh my kami! He is drunk and out there on the floor with poor Kagome somewhere!" Inuyasha growled leaping the bar easily and disappearing into the crowd. Sango bit her lower lip. Please don't do anything rash Inuyasha…'

* * *

Kouga tightened his grip on the miko making her gasp. "Kouga, please…"

"Please what?" he said, his speech slurred. He was about to say something else but was jerked back by a clawed hand.

"Get away from her!" the hanyou roared tossing the wolf youkai who staggered back. He caught his balance and glared at Inuyasha for a moment and then a smirk formed on his face.

"What do you want half breed? Come to steal my woman again?" He said pulling Kagome against him. Inuyasha ground his teeth, a menacing growl erupting from his throat.

"Let her go Kouga." He ordered. Kouga didn't move. "Have it your way!" he yelled, "at least I'll take care of you this time!" He lunged at Kouga, sure to miss Kagome as his claws dug into the wolf's shoulder.

With a snarl the youkai threw Kagome to ground and made a swipe at Inuyasha. Narrowly missing he made another attempt, cursing at himself for drinking so much. Who knew the half-breed would show up to take his woman? "Is that the best you got Inuyasha?" he taunted. How dare that runt mess with him?

Inuyasha looked at Kagome to make sure she was okay. The miko had crawled to the side and was watching from the side. Her eyes were filled with horror and her normally intoxicating scent spiked with fear. He had made a mistake to look away from Kouga. The wolf's claws sliced through his clothes creating a deep wound. He ignored the blood spilling from the cut as he made another advance.

This time Kouga was ready, meeting the hanyou headfirst. The miko squeezed her eyes shut. Inuyasha…you'll be okay…' she prayed silently. Then her eyes shot open, a blood curdling yelp sounding through the club as a gun was fired. She felt to her knees in anguish.

"INUYASHA!"

* * *

This chapter wasn't at all like I wanted it to be, but with the interruptions of a younger brother, cat chasing my computer mouse, and parents yelling at me, well…good thing I got it finished at least! Please review! If you do I promise I won't kill Inuyasha! Okay, maybe I will…but it'll help if you review! 


	12. Empty Hope?

(A/N Ok, I am going to write a hidden chapter! It will not relate to the story really. It will just be about Sesshoumaru and his thoughts on Inuyasha running in and out of the house all the time! Why am I writing a hidden chapter? I'm weird… Just review and tell me if you want the URL to it or if you are not signed in, leave me your e-mail address or e-mail me at ok to the story!) 

_Inuyasha looked at Kagome to make sure she was okay. The miko had crawled to the side and was watching from the side. Her eyes were filled with horror and her normally intoxicating scent spiked with fear. He had made a mistake to look away from Kouga. The wolf's claws sliced through his clothes creating a deep wound. He ignored the blood spilling from the cut as he made another advance._

_This time Kouga was ready, meeting the hanyou headfirst. The miko squeezed her eyes shut. Inuyasha…you'll be okay…' she prayed silently. Then her eyes shot open, a blood curdling yelp sounding through the club as a gun was fired. She felt to her knees in anguish. "INUYASHA!"_

The hanyou staggered backwards, a hand clutched to his chest. His eyes were wide open, dazed. Thick, crimson liquid escaped the shot wound. He struggled to take a breath as the floor raced up to meet him. His vision was black, his hearing faint, but still he could make out the faint cries of Kagome somewhere. She sounded close, but he was unable to reach out to her and tell her he would be okay. Kagome…' 

> > > > 

"Kouga!" she screamed standing up and rushing at him. The miko found herself blinded by hot tears of burning desire to make the wolf die. She wanted to see him lying crumpled on the ground struggling for breath, suffering. "You, you!" she balled her fist and swung it with all her strength toward his smirking, mocking face. She felt it hit him, but he didn't make any move of reaction. 

"Kagome, Inuyasha is out of the way," the wolf said wrapping an arm around her. She screamed and he clapped a hand over her mouth. The miko shuddered in disgust at his touch. "No, Don't yell my love-" he was cut off as she sunk her teeth into his hand, drawing blood. He dropped her and she spit the red substance on to the floor. 

"Don't touch me!" She roared trying once again to injure him. Kagome pulled her fist back and someone grabbed it. 

"Kagome-sama," Sango said hysterically, "this isn't helping. Step back, the police will take him. Right now," she motioned to the hanyou being placed on a stretcher. When did the paramedics get here? "Inuyasha needs you…" The raven-haired girl nodded, tears still leaking from her hues. 

Sango watched her friend leave. She leaned against Miroku, burying her face in his shoulder, crying herself. "Oh Miroku…" She felt his hand fall over her back comforting her. He too, found something wet trickle down his face and drop to the floor. Inuyasha…you will make this…' Together they both prayed his hanyou blood was enough to let him survive a shot to the heart, but their hope seemed empty and almost, false. 

> > > > 

"Sesshoumaru?" the tiny, green toad imp said entering the office of his boss. The stoic youkai looked up from his desk. "You have a call, line 3." Saying what he needed to, the imp waited to be dismissed. 

"Thank you Jaken, you may leave." He said emotionlessly. The youkai picked up the phone and announced himself. 

"Mr. Takeda?" the person on the other end asked. 

"Yes, who am I speaking to please?" Sesshoumaru said formally, but without emotion. 

"I am your younger brother's doctor. I am calling with urgent news." 

"What news?" he questioned. What had Inuyasha done this time? Broken a buddy out of jail perhaps, or kidnapped some girl maybe? 

"He has suffered a shot to the heart. I am skeptical of him pulling through this. You are his only immediate family…" the voice droned on, but Sesshoumaru only needed the beginning information. The two had never been close, indeed when they were younger they had tried to kill each other, but he had never really wished his brother dead. Even if he didn't care what he did or how much trouble he got himself into…but dead? 

> > > > 

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SEE HIM!" Kagome demanded, losing her usual respect and manners. The nurse looked at the miko as if she was a nitwit who had just asked a stupid question. 

"Only immediate family ma'am. Please, I am busy." Kagome gritted her teeth. 

"I NEED to see him! He NEEDS me!" she screamed hoping to get the message through. As she continued to rant someone walked into the hospital. He was wearing a suit and looked to be very professional, but what got her was his golden hues and silver hair. 

"I am here to see my brother, Takeda Inuyasha." The nurse nodded. 

"Room 204, down the hall, up the stairs and to the right." she said. An idea formed in the miko's mind as the stoic youkai walked off. 

"You're right, I shouldn't bother him. Bye!" she said and raced out of the hospital. No one would stop her from seeing her hanyou. No one! 

> > > > 

The beeps signaling his heart rate were far apart, dangerously so. Sesshoumaru looked at his brother from a window that allowed him to see into the ICU room. He was lying in a small bed, a cover pulled to his lower chest and a heavy patch over the wound, right in the heart, just as the doctor had said. IV lines and cords were hooked up to his body. The room's lights were off, and the Taiyoukai did not wish to enter the room. He didn't understand. If he hated' his half brother, why did he detest seeing him like this? 

He looked to the half opened window inside the room, moonlight poured in. It was the room's only source of light. Turning, he walked down the hall slightly, sitting down in a lumpy chair. Waiting for what? He had yet to know. 

> > > > 

Kagome pulled herself up the ladder connected to the side of the hospital. She was driven only by the intention of seeing him. She needed to see him, to know that he was all right. She reached the top and leapt on to one of the many flat parts of the hospital roof. Her breathing heavy, she ran up to each window. She peered in and went to the next when she didn't see Inuyasha, cursing when a window's curtains were pulled closed. 

"Kami-sama…where is- Inuyasha!" she said coming upon his room's window. For a moment she smiled, delighted to find him, but then her smile quickly faded. She had wanted to see him, but not like this. He was in a dark room alone. The window was slightly open so she heaved it open. The opening was just large enough for her to crawl through. 

She picked herself off the floor on the inside of the room after falling in her climb inside. Kagome stood beside his bed. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Seeing him had not eased any of the pain and anguish felt. How could he live through that? 

His face looked at peace. His eyes were closed, hiding the golden orbs that she loved and longed to gaze into. His silver hair seemed to have lost its usual sheen. Unable to stop herself, she bent forward and kissed him hard on the lips. Tears streamed down her now pale and worried face. I...love you Inuyasha. I love you so much!' 

> > > >END OF CHAPTER > > > > 

Well, I am going to stop here. Really there were two points to this chapter. Inuyasha's hope of survival is grim and Kagome has finally realized she loves him! Then again, she had called him her hanyou!' I introduced Sesshoumaru into the story. Yes, he is a little out of character, but it is my story so he is going to be a little out of character! Please review…maybe I'll let him live! Hehe…I'm so evil! 


	13. Snowy White Ears

_His face looked at peace. His eyes were closed, hiding the golden orbs that she loved and longed to gaze into. His silver hair seemed to have lost its usual sheen. Unable to stop herself, she bent forward and kissed him hard on the lips. Tears streamed down her now pale and worried face. I...love you Inuyasha. I love you so much!'

* * *

_

Miroku sat in the hard waiting chair. He was oblivious to the young woman leaning against his chest crying her eyes out. He just stared at the wall in front of him. His best friend, the best friend he had ever come to known was hanging on to life by a thread. And according to the physicians, the thread was about to break. There was no refuge for the people that cared for him. They could only wait and pray as everyone around them shook their heads in sympathy.

Sango clutched his shirt, her head buried in his chest, eyes closed. Her old body shook with the terrific sobs and she refused to look up. She didn't want to see the hospital waiting room. Even the paintings on its walls seemed heartless. 'He'll make it…he ahs too…' Her thoughts were interrupted as someone sat down beside her. "Kagome?" she said making herself glance up. "Oh Kagome…"

The miko was pale tear streaks on her face. She nodded grimly, unable to conjure even the smallest smile for her friend. She found herself speaking, to whom she didn't know. "I hadn't known him long…a month at the most…now he is being taken away from me!" The hands in her lap became fists in her sudden anger. "It isn't fair! It just isn't fair!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru had finally brought himself into the room. His visit was limited to ten minutes due to his half brother's unstable condition. 'If he wasn't a half breed he wouldn't be in this hospital bed…' he thought, still able to look down upon Inuyasha even in such a state. 'What a fool…' He looked down at him for a few moments, and then turned to leave.

The taiyoukai's hand rested on the silver doorknob. He found himself unable to control the emotion he had hid for so long. It slid down his face and landed with a silent _splat_ on the sleeve of his suit. Turning the handle he opened the door and left the room. Passing a doctor on the way down a hall he stopped, turning to the un-expecting man. "You are wrong, he isn't going to die." With that he left the hospital, to ponder his thoughts. And this time, he didn't feel ashamed for letting an emotion show.

* * *

"You can go in and see him, two at a time for 15 minutes." Kagome nodded to Miroku and Sango, letting them go first. It was only right. She had already seen the hanyou once. Watching them enter his ICU room she began to lightly weep again unable to control herself. She had the right to cry… why should she feel ashamed to do so?

The fifteen minutes crawled by slowly, filled with the longing to see Inuyasha. Sango patted her lightly on the shoulder as she sat down. "Go in Kagome…" Sango beckoned. Kagome nodded and stood up. Her body seemed numb, like it was moving on it's own without her consent. She entered the room and stood near the door for a few moments. Finally she made her way over to his bedside.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered softly under her shaky breath. "You are alive…that is all that matters…"

He moaned in his sleep his ear twitching slightly. It brought a faint smile to her lips. The miko reached over and began rubbing the two snowy white things. They were soft to the touch, hidden amongst his silvery hair. When she realized what she was doing she pulled away, watching his face. "Don't stop," mumbled a voice, "it feels good…" Kagome's eyes widened.

"Inuyasha!" she cried unable to believe it.

She watched as his face changed slightly, his eyes still remained shut. "Not…so…loud…hurts…to talk…" he mumbled his answer.

"I'm sorry…I'm just so happy you're ok…" she whispered into his ear. She watched, as the corners of his mouth seemed to turn up just a little.

"Your…good…kisser…" he mumbled again and then his face relaxed. For a moment Kagome panicked, but the beeps of his heart monitor didn't stop so she decided he had just gone to sleep. A light blush staining he cheeks she bent forward and kissed him lightly and left the room to deliver to great news to her friends.

* * *

Kouga smirked. Like a human prison could keep him in check. With little effort he sent a hard kick at the outside wall of his cell sending bricks flying outwards. Good thing he wasn't located in the center of the building… 'First thing is first, I change into something more comfortable,' he thought looking down at his new attire. An all orange suit that told anyone that looked at him he was supposed to be in jail. 'Then I'll make a little visit to someone I need to see…'

* * *

So…what did you think of this chapter? Still not sure to kill him or not… about ten people have yelled at me for even thinking about it, and about ten have told me it would be a cool ending to the story! Ah…I know what I'm going to do! If you've read at least one of my other stories you'll know what happens to our beloved hanyou! 


	14. Pride?

"_Your…good…kisser…" he mumbled again and then his face relaxed. For a moment Kagome panicked, but the beeps of his heart monitor didn't stop so she decided he had just gone to sleep. A light blush staining he cheeks she bent forward and kissed him lightly and left the room to deliver to great news to her friends._

_Kouga smirked. Like a human prison could keep him in check. With little effort he sent a hard kick at the outside wall of his cell sending bricks flying outwards. Good thing he wasn't located in the center of the building… First thing is first, I change into something more comfortable,' he thought looking down at his new attire. An all orange suit that told anyone that looked at him he was supposed to be in jail. Then I'll make a little visit to someone I need to see…'_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 14

* * *

Sesshoumaru moved his golden, emotionless hues from the overjoyed miko and her friends to the floor. He sat for a moment, contemplating his newly found emotions for his younger half-youkai brother, Inuyasha. It was bad enough he was a hanyou, a disgrace to the family. He had also managed to build up quite a long list with the police and have his heart ripped out by a human, but he had survived something no one thought he could. Pulling through due to his stubborn nature that he had always had.

Pride. Is that was the Taiyoukai was feeling? Yes. He was proud that his half brother had managed to show he wasn't one to be shot and killed by an enemy. Remembering such, a slow growl rose in Sesshoumaru's throat. Who would dare shoot a Takeda? It must have been a demon…a human would have been dead before the gun was pulled. And what demon was low enough to use a human weapon? Then again…what was the fight about?

These questions and more swam through his head. He would never do anything for his brother, but he would do anything to kill a youkai or human stupid enough to tarnish the pride of a member of his family. Slowly rising, he left the hospital waiting room. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku didn't even notice he left until they heard a door swing shut and noticed his seat to be empty. 'Isn't he happy Inuyasha is alright?' Kagome thought

* * *

Inuyasha smirked. Two weeks? Yeah right. He would be walking again in a day if he had anything to do with it. The hanyou managed to stand shakily by his bed. He looked ahead. The wall wasn't far, surely he could make it. Taking an unsteady breath he let go of the bed and took a step forward. "Stupid doctors think they know everything…" he said to himself and took another step, followed by another.

A few steps from the wall his heart was beating madly in his chest, his face was set into a tight grimace of pain. Inuyasha closed his eyes for a moment. His head began to swirl. 'Need…bed…' he thought, but was unable to as his legs gave way and he began to fall.

He hit something alright, but it wasn't the floor. It was much softer…warmer… The hanyou opened his eyes. Two chocolate hues stared into his golden orbs. "Kami-sama you are all right!" Kagome said in great relief. "What were you doing! Stay in bed!" she scolded him.

"Keh…" he grumbled. He had fallen on top of her, landing in her lap. Quite frankly he didn't mind the position. "Don't need that damn bed…" Kagome ran her fingers through his soft silver hair as she let out a sigh.

"Inuyasha…" she said softly, "please?"

She leaned up against the wall, his head still in her lap. He was glad, his face was red. "Keh...I said no…" the hanyou said, intent on getting his way. He felt her fingers begin to caress his ears. 'That's not fair…' he thought, giving in to her soft touch. 'She doesn't have ears like mine…'

"Please?" she asked again. Where did she learn this technique?

"Fine," he grumbled. She helped him stand up and walk to his bed. Her face too, was a deep scarlet. Once he had climbed and pulled the sheets to his middle he crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window.

"See you in the morning Inuyasha. Visiting time is only thirty minutes a person so I can't stay long…" she informed him beginning to turn away.

"Wait," Inuyasha said turning from the window to Kagome. She turned around and he caught her lips in a soft kiss. Her blush deepened.

"B- bye…" she said meekly and hurried out the door.

* * *

Now in street clothes, the wolf youkai set his mind to his next course of action. "The mutt should be dead," he thought as a smirk formed on his lips. "That means no one stands between me and his wench. Shouldn't be too hard to find her…"

He began to walk at a fast pace toward his penthouse. The crowd on sidewalk parted so he could pass. No one was dumb enough to get in his way, especially right now. 'Kagome Higurashi…where can I f-' he was brought out of his thoughts when he hit something hard. Had he run into a brick wall?

No. It was a demon…a tall. Golden eyes…silver hair…that scent! 'This person is related to Inuyasha!' he thought and began to walk again. A hand gripped his shoulder hard and whirled him around. Cobalt met gold. "What the hell do you want mutt face?" Anger flickered across the ocher orbs.

"I believe you forgot to apologize." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"Yea right. Like I would apologize to anyone who smells so much like that dog breath half breed."

"Excuse me?" the Taiyoukai said, his grip tightening.

"You heard me. You are related to that mutt Inuyash-" he didn't finish. The wolf prince was slammed into the wall of a nearby building.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

Short, not really a point. I just felt I needed an update! REVIEW! 


	15. Chapter 15

_No. It was a demon…tall. Golden eyes…silver hair…that scent! This person is related to Inuyasha!' he thought and began to walk again. A hand gripped his shoulder hard and whirled him around. Cobalt met gold. "What the hell do you want mutt face?" Anger flickered across the ocher orbs._

"_I believe you forgot to apologize." Sesshoumaru said coldly._

"_Yea right. Like I would apologize to anyone who smells so much like that dog breath half breed."_

"_Excuse me?" the Taiyoukai said, his grip tightening._

_"You heard me. You are related to that mutt Inuyash-" he didn't finish. The wolf prince was slammed into the wall of a nearby building_.

* * *

"Who the hell-" Kouga stammered standing up and readying for a fight. Green acid dripped from his opponent's hand, melting the pavement where it fell. The Taiyoukai looked down into Kouga's cobalt eyes, standing nearly a foot taller.

"YOUKAI! YOUKAI ARE FIGHTING!" A frightened woman screamed from somewhere in the gathered crowd. Sesshoumaru turned, his stoic eyes sleeping through the group of humans. The acid stopped dripping, and he turned muttering something like 'waste of my time…'

Kouga watched him walk off, a smirk spreading across his smug face. 'Too scared to fight me.' He thought. "Well?" the wolf youkai yelled at the humans, "go!" They scattered in silence, going back to their business without a glance back. He began walking again. 'Who did he think he was taking on me? Could have beat him to a bleeding pulp…'

* * *

"I'm going home for the night guys," Kagome said waving to her friends. Sango began to protest. "Don't worry. I just need to walk a few blocks, it isn't that dark out yet." Her friend sighed.

"See you tomorrow Kagome…" she waved. The miko flashed her a smile and left the hospital. The sidewalks were strangely empty. A chill ran up her back. 'Calm down…' she told herself, though still she couldn't shake the feeling someone was following her. Reaching her apartment building the girl let out a shaken sigh. 'See? No one following me…no one…'

Stepping off the elevator Kagome made her way down the hallway on the fourth floor. She stopped in front of her door. It stood slightly ajar. Peering through the small crack the girl could only see darkness. She strained to hear, but it was silent. 'No one is here!' she told herself and strolled into the apartment building.

She sat her things down on the bed, making her way to the vanity to check her make-up. The room was still dark, as she had neglected to turn on the light. Staring into the mirror her eyes widened. Frozen to the spot she felt a hard, cold gun nozzle press against her head. "Kagome…" a gruff voice whispered in her ears. She recognized it instantly.

"K- Kouga?" the miko choked out. She heard him chuckle softly and the _click_ of the gun. 'I am going to die! I am going to die! The man who shot my hanyou is going to shoot me. He is going to kill me!'

* * *

Inuyasha sighed again. He wished Kagome was still her, heck, he wished Sango were here. As long as he didn't have to stay in the God forsaken hospital another day! He grumbled something, turning on his side. It was dark, he was tired, but for some reason he found it impossible to go to sleep. Something was wrong. That was the only conclusion he could come to.

The hanyou stood up. His legs felt weak beneath him, but he ignored it. Something was wrong, he had to know what. Inuyasha made it to the door. He clung to it tightly, regaining his balance before turning it and opening the door. The hallway was brightly lit, but there wasn't any sign of life. Gripping to the railing along the wall he made his way down the hallway at a slow pace.

* * *

Kagome felt his hot breath on her neck, his arm wrapping around her and pulling her against him. "Be my woman, you don't need that filthy half breed," he cooed, "I have much more to offer. And we don't want you to get hurt, do we?" She wouldn't scream, she wouldn't dare scream. 'I have too…just for awhile…need to get out of here…'

"You're right," she said softly. The miko felt her self grow sick at his touch, at his breath. She squeezed her eyes shut. "You are way better than that nasty hanyou…"

Kouga let the gun flatter to the floor. He whirled Kagome around to face him. She rested her head on his chest, absently kicking the gun away. His arms pulled her closer against him making her skin crawl. She almost pulled away when she saw what he was doing. The wolf lifted her chin up, his arm holding her firmly against him. No way to escape. She felt him kiss her. His kiss was hard, unlike the soft tender ones she shared with Inuyasha.

'Inuyasha…just pretend it's him…' Kagome tried, but it was useless. This monster could never be her loving, kind, gentle Inuyasha. It ended, his head snapping to when he heard footsteps. Kouga pulled Kagome even tighter against himself.

"Whose there?" He growled.

"Kagome?" came someone's voice. Sango's voice. She sounded worried. Kagome tried to call out to her, but the wolf's hand clapped over her mouth. "Kagome, I came to check on you…you left your door open. I was got worried…" She could hear her friend moving about the house.

"Who is she?" he growled into her ear. Kagome tried to scream, but it was muffled behind his hand. "Damn…"

"Kagome? Kagome are you here at all?" Sango asked flicking on a light switch. Light flooded into the room through the open bedroom door. She was in the hall, and coming towards them.

Kouga mentally cursed. "I have to remove them all from the picture for this to work…starting with the mutt…" He threw the miko on to the floor, hard. She crashed down, moaning at the hard impact. She could hear her window opening, then the sounds of him escaping through it. "Sango!" Kagome groaned reaching her hands up hold her head. The young woman appeared in the doorway, her eyes widened in horror.

"Kagome! What happened!" she cried kneeling next to the raven-haired miko. "Are you ok?"

Kagome was hysterical. Remove them from the picture? Did Kouga plan on killing her friends? She gasped. Inuyasha! He was going to kill him! "Sango! Kouga, he, he is going to kill him!" Her friend tried to comfort her, a dazed look on her own face.

"Kouga? Did he do this?"

"He…tried to kill me…told me to go with him. Then he said he was going to remove you from the picture…starting with Inuyasha!" Kagome could see the fear etched into her friend's face.

"We need to call the police." She said meekly. The miko rocked slowly back and forth, pulling her legs against her chest.

"Yes. Go tell the police." Kagome said softly. Something about her voice was different.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Sango asked worriedly. Kagome nodded, beckoning her friend to go.

* * *

His ears twitched as he stood still, his grip on the bar tightening. Inuyasha let out an aggravated growl. He had no idea where he was going. 'I need to get out of this place! I need to know what is going on!' His golden orbs peered around spotting a sign that read, 'roof' a slight smile spread across his face. "Perfect…" he mumbled out loud.

The hanyou slowly climbed the stairs. It was a narrow way leading up to the metal door. He reached it. Pausing to rest for a moment before pulling it open. Cool air rushed at him. He stumbled onto the roof. It was wonderful to be out in the open again, under the stars. It made him feel calmer.

Making his way to the edge he looked down, streets covered with cars, sidewalks still crawling with people. It was fantastic to be able to take in the scents of something other than medicine and such. He was sick of this whole thing, and once he could, he would find Kouga and make him pay. A low growl rose in his throat. "Damn…he'll pay…" he growled under his breath.

"Oh really?" Came a cool reply. Inuyasha turned around to search for its owner. A hand shot out, gripping his neck.

"Kouga…" he hissed. The hand tightened the more Inuyasha struggled. He was weak from his walk and unable to put up the fight he needed to win. To survive. Kouga had a smirk on his face as he held Inuyasha over the edge of the building. He watched the hanyou's eyes. To his dismay they held no fear, only rage.

"Long drop down," he said coolly, "wouldn't want to fall, would we?"

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha choked between struggled breaths. A thoughtful look crossed the wolf's face.

"Hmm…I guess I want Kagome. To steal her from you as you stole Kikyou from me." Inuyasha's eyes widened for a moment.

"Don't hurt her!" he screamed, "If you dare hurt her I'll rip your throat out!"

"Big words for someone in your position. With you out of the way I'll have Kagome for myself to do with her as I wish." Kouga's grip loosened on Inuyasha's throat. "Goodbye mutt. Hope you enjoyed your existence as a filthy half breed." A smirk crossed his face again, as he stared into Inuyasha's face.

* * *

Hmm…do I kill our beloved hanyou? Or…does he live? shrugs who knows anymore? Maybe I should kill him, I mean after letting him live through that shot to the heart! Review and tell me what you think. I'll listen and decide!

Inuyasha: Witch…

Kouga: God…

Kagome: cry

Ray: o.o where did you come from?


	16. I Love You

"_Hmm…I guess I want Kagome. To steal her from you as you stole Kikyou from me." Inuyasha's eyes widened for a moment._

"_Don't hurt her!" he screamed, "If you dare hurt her I'll rip your throat out!"

* * *

_

"Big words for someone in your position. With you out of the way I'll have Kagome for myself to do with her as I wish." Kouga's grip loosened on Inuyasha's throat. "Goodbye mutt. Hope you enjoyed your existence as a filthy half breed." A smirk crossed his face again, as he stared into Inuyasha's face.

"KOUGA!" came the shrill scream of a young woman. The wolf turned, still clutching Inuyasha by his neck. His cobalt orbs widened slightly when he caught sight of who it was. "Kouga, you put him down, NOW!" Kagome tried to sound demanding, but her voice trembled slightly. She held a gun, the same gun that had been held to her head. Now it was pointed at Kouga, her finger rested on the trigger.

For a momentKouga didn't know what to say. Then that smirk played over his lips. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. You just don't know when to quit, do you?" She struggled not to shoot, but every moment she came closer, everything was telling her to kill him. He deserved it, but shooting him now would mean his grip on Inuyasha would end and her hanyou would plummet to his death.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I said put him down!" Nothing was going was planned! He was supposed to get scared and let Inuyasha go so she could shoot him, shoot him like she had shot Inuyasha.

"You wouldn't shoot me. You're to 'gentle' to shoot anything." He said mocking her. She felt her grip on the gun tighten. "And now you'll stand there. You'll watch as I kill him and then make you mine." A hot tear of frustration rolled down her cheek. She looked into Inuyasha's golden hues. What was that emotion in them? Fear? Worry? She couldn't place it.

* * *

"Slow down ma'am." The police officer said. "Now, tell us again. What happened to your friend?"

"S- she was attacked," Sango began, trying to calm herself. "By Kouga. He tried to kill her! And…I think my friend is planning to do something to get back at him! I think she may try to kill him!"

The cop nodded. He was so calm and cool, as if this sort of thing was the equivalent of a prank. Her eyes narrowed. 'That is why he keeps smiling! He thinks this is a prank! I have to get Kagome help, now!' Sango stood up from the chair she had been sitting in. "I don't have time for this! Goodbye!" she screamed in rage and ran from the room, leaping into her vehicle and taking off.

* * *

"Mr. Takeda, surely you do not plan on seeking this Kouga out! I have heard he is a very powerful youkai!" The toad imp stopped as he felt his boss's cold, intense gaze on him. "I- I mean of course you are stronger! But, might I ask why you are doing this? Don't you hate Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in thought. "You are dismissed Jaken."

"But- but,"

"You are dismissed!" he said in a colder voice. Jaken nodded meekly and scrambled out of the taiyoukai's office.

"I serve him loyally for years and this is the thanks I get?" he grumbled on his way out.

* * *

"Kagome…" Inuyasha managed to choke out. His voice was hoarse. "Go, run. Don't shoot him Kagome. You are too good for that…to good…" She almost lowered the weapon. She could hear her heart pounding, beating madly. More tears slipped down her face, but these were different.

"Inuyasha! I love you! Don't you get it? If you die; if you die I'll go crazy! I'd kill myself without you beside me! I won't let anyone take you from me! Anyone!" She sounded crazy, but she meant it. No one would come between herself and the hanyou. Not if she had a say in the matter.

Inuyasha tried to speak, tried to plead with her, but the hand around his neck tightened, gagging him. "I've had enough of this…" Kouga growled ferociously. "Goodbye Inuyasha."

"NOOO!" The miko screamed in rage, her control snapped. Her trembling finger pulled the trigger. Kagome staggered back a few steps as the bullet left the gun. It was aimed straight at the Kouga, aimed straight at that disgusting, smirking wolf.

* * *

Sango slammed on her breaks. She ran from her car, pushing people out the way as she made her way into the building. She was gasping for breath when she reached Kagome's apartment. The door was locked and the girl began to beat frantically on the door. "Kagome! Kagome they won't help! Kagome are you there?" She felt a tap on her shoulder and swung around.

An old woman took a step back, surprised by Sango. "If you are looking for the young woman who lives here, she left not half an hour ago…" Sango stood still for a moment taking in the information. "So if you could please stop causing all this racket and-" She stopped when she noticed the girl wasn't listening to her.

'No Kagome…no…'

Sesshoumaru glanced out his window at his car. "Much too slow…" he muttered to himself. Making his way at a quicker pace then usual to the buildings roof he stood there for a moment, testing the air.

* * *

His eyes narrowed. He easily caught his half brother's scent mixed with Kouga's. If he had known earlier the youkai he had been fighting was that wolf, he would have easily pierced his neck with his claws. Now that chance had been missed, with no time to dwell on it. Moving rather uncomfortably in his suit, he began to make his way toward the two.

* * *

The bullet cut through his flesh, burrowing into his chest. He moved his hands to the wound. Dark, crimson blood covered him. He gasped in the sudden impact and immense pain shooting through his body. Kagome fell to her knees, the gun clattered beside her as she watched him fall.

Inuyasha was gone. The thought was impossible. No. He wasn't gone! He couldn't be gone! Not her hanyou. Not her beloved hanyou. Thrown over the edge of a building because she had tried to save him. She lost her control, she shot Kouga and he let Inuyasha go. It was her fault. He may have lived. He may have lived if she had listened to his pleads. "INUYASHA!" she screamed. She screamed his name again. The grief was overwhelming. The grief, the loss!

She felt like she wasn't there, like she was in some nightmare that refused to end. That refused to let her wake up and know it had never happened. But it wasn't a nightmare. It was real, and nothing else could be so real. She remembered his warmth. The way he kissed her so gently, as if she might break. Remembered those ears, those endless golden orbs, his smile, him! She loved him! She loved him and now he was gone!

'Inuyasha…I loved you…I still love you and I always will! You found out how I felt in the most tortured way…and now. Now I will never know if you loved me too…'

Kouga grabbed her hair, jerking her up it as she let out a pained yelped. His grip was so hard, it hurt. It hurt so much. "That hurt me Kagome," he breathed, his blood still gushing from the shot wound. "But it didn't hurt me as much as I'm going to hurt you Kagome."

"No! You killed him! Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" she screamed, she begged, she pleaded. Still his grip only tightened as he pulled her against him. He forced his lips against hers. She struggled, but he held her hands back. Finally he broke away. He was smirking! SMIRKING! "I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" Kagome screamed. She had never meant something so much in her life.

"Yes. Scream Kagome. I love it when you're angry!" he was crazy. He was crazy and she would kill him! Even if it meant ripping his heart out with her own two hands she would kill him!

* * *

A hand shot out of nowhere, a clawed hand. Kagome fell back as Kouga lost his grip on her. She banged against the hard rooftop, but she was smiling. Silver…gold? Kagome was about to scream his name, scream his name and jump for joy when she saw it wasn't him. This man that had saved her, he looked like Inuyasha, but he was different.

His face was cold, anger flashed across his ocher orbs and a crescent moon adorned his forehead. She stared at him. Sesshoumaru? The richest youkai alive? Under any normal circumstances she would have sat and pondered it for hours. But not now. She didn't care what happened now.

Kagome felt her back hit something and she turned to see she has backed up against the edge of the building. Looking over she gaped. Hanging, hanging desperately onto the side with not even enough energy to cry out, was Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" she cried and he looked up. Looked up through those golden eyes. Those wondrous golden eyes!

* * *

"Kagome…" he said barely above a whisper. "Help…me…" she reached down, gripping his hand and pulling him up with newly found strength. He fell over the side, landing with a hard _thud_. Inuyasha panted, breathing hard. Black bruises circled his neck from where Kouga had gripped him.

"Inuyasha…" the miko couldn't believe it. It was as if he was back from the grave! "Inuyasha this is all my fault! I loved you and I-" Something warm pressed against her lips. She felt his arms wrapping around her, pulling her into a strong embrace. After a stunned moment she kissed back.

He ran a hand through her long, beautiful raven-hair. Kagome leaned into him; her eyes squeezed shut as she deepened the kiss. She could feel his soft growl vibrating through her. 'Inuyasha…I love you so much…' He broke, slowly falling back, his eyes closed.

"Kagome…I love you…" Her coffee hues still shut she through herself on top of him, embracing him. Letting it all sink in. 'He isn't dead. He is here and he loves me…he loves me…'

* * *

ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! I am so excited! Thought he was dead didn't you? NO! I wouldn't dream of letting him die! Really a sad chapter I thought. Believe it or not that was most in depth kiss I've ever written!

Inuyasha: Kagome…

Kagome: Inuyasha…

Kouga: puke

Sess: …….

Ray: o.0;


	17. Unexpected

_"Kagome…" he said barely above a whisper. "Help…me…" she reached down, gripping his hand and pulling him up with newly found strength. He fell over the side, landing with a hard thud. Inuyasha panted, breathing hard. Black bruises circled his neck from where Kouga had gripped him._

_"Inuyasha…" the miko couldn't believe it. It was as if he was back from the grave! "Inuyasha this is all my fault! I loved you and I-" Something warm pressed against her lips. She felt his arms wrapping around her, pulling her into a strong embrace. After a stunned moment she kissed back._

_He ran a hand through her long, beautiful raven-hair. Kagome leaned into him; her eyes squeezed shut as she deepened the kiss. She could feel his soft growl vibrating through her. Inuyasha…I love you so much…' He broke, slowly falling back, his eyes closed._

_"Kagome…I love you…" Her coffee hues still shut she through herself on top of him, embracing him. Letting it all sink in. He isn't dead. He is here and he loves me…he loves me…'_

> > > > LAST CHAPTER > > > > 

Kouga moved, the bright crimson blood was everywhere. He tried to send a punch at Sesshoumaru, but it was weak and the Taiyoukai dodged it easily. "Dog breath…" he panted, "I'll kill you…" That clawed hand shot out again, knocking him to the ground. Acid burned into the wolf's flesh, making him bare his teeth is pain. 

Kouga struggled to his feet, standing still for a moment he moved in for another attempted attack. That stoic youkai pulled his fist back, about to put an end to the problem when another hand clenched around it. Sesshoumaru turned to see his brother. Inuyasha shook his head, standing in front of the Taiyoukai. "I…need to do…this…" Inuyasha breathed. 

The wolf youkai growled, "should have let your brother finish me off Inu-mutt. Then you wouldn't have to die!" he lunged at Inuyasha who narrowly dodged. The hanyou was weak, his movements sluggish. 

Kagome stood near the edge of the building watching with her hands clenched at her sides. "Inuyasha!" she yelled as he was knocked to the ground by Kouga's kick. Inuyasha was right back up, sending a kick of his own at the wolf. Sesshoumaru stood to the side, watching this and wondering why he had allowed his half-brother to step in. Perhaps he was going soft? 

"Damn you to hell bastard!" Inuyasha growled digging those claws into Kouga's chest. The wolf coughed, spitting blood over himself. "DIE!" he screamed slamming his fists into the wolf's face. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, letting out a horrified shriek. The blood…it was everywhere she looked. Splattered at her feet, covering Inuyasha's hands. 

Kouga let out one last pained groan as he crumbled in a heap on the rooftop. Blood ran from his wounds, covering him and everything near. The hanyou stood, his hands trembling and those golden hues down cast. They slid up, looking at Kagome who was slowly backing away, shaking her head slowly back and forth. 

> > > > 

Sango let out a string of curses under her breath as she sped toward the hospital. Maybe Kagome had just gone to visit Inuyasha. That had to be it! She swerved dangerously through traffic, glancing at her clock she saw it read a little past midnight. Visiting hours were long over, but Sango still held hope. 

She slammed on the breaks as the car pulled up outside the hospital. Streetlights were the only illumination. Was that Inuyasha's voice?' she thought, but shook her head. No. He was in the hospital. Kouga couldn't reach him there…could he? 

> > > > 

Sesshoumaru's hard golden orbs narrowed and he left. The Taiyoukai left at a swift pace, slamming the rooftop door shut behind him. As he made his way down those narrow stairs he couldn't shake the feeling that was hovering over him. Something was wrong. Still, Sesshoumaru kept moving forward without a backward glance. 

> > > > 

"K- Kagome…" Inuyasha breathed moving closer to her. He was reaching out to touch her, but let his hands drop to his sides. They were wet, covered with thick warm red liquid. The miko looked up at him, studying his eyes. "Kagome…I…I…" 

"Inuyasha…I didn't know…" she swallowed, closing her eyes. How did her gentle hanyou become so cruel? No.' she told herself and shook her head again. He did it for her; Kouga had tried to kill both of them! "I just…I was so scared!" she screamed leaning against him. She didn't care if blood was being wiped all over her, as long as he held her. 

Inuyasha's breathing was heavy as he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in that raven-hair for a moment. He pulled his head back. "The police won't be long…" He said, but didn't continue. Why was she trembling? Her eyes! Why was she so scared? 

"Thought I was dead didn't you? Well that mistake will cost your life!" A voice screamed. Inuyasha didn't have time to turn around before Kouga sent a punch with amazing force at him. 

With a howl the hanyou was slammed forward hitting Kagome. It all happened so fast. Her screams. Her shrill screams. A sickening crack and then everything went silent. 

> > > > 

Sango turned to look up and her eyes widened. She wanted to scream, but it caught in her throat. Finally it came as those violet hues shut. "KAGOME!" No. No. No. No. NO! She fell to her knees. Sirens blared. Red light flashed, making everything swirl. 

> > > > 

The funeral was held the next week. Miss Higurashi remained silent, staring at her daughter's black coffin, as it was lowered into the ground. "My baby…" she wept, "my beautiful baby girl…" Souta gripped her hand, his head moving slowly back and forth in disbelief. His sister…his sister was gone. 

Sango had dug her head into Miroku's chest, refusing to look up as he tried to comfort her while he himself was letting silent tears fall. And worst of all was Inuyasha, who hadn't even come. 

He sat in darkness, staring at the wall. The blood from the week before was still caked on his clothes. That silver hair matted and dirty, ears flat against his head. And those eyes. Those golden hues were hard, cold, and emotionless. I should have held her.' he thought remembering it like it had been only a moment before. That look in her beautiful chocolate hues as her foot caught the side and she fell. 

Then Kouga, smirking as fell to ground, dead from blood loss. The rest was all a blur. All those screams. Were they his? Yes...he had screamed her name as she fell unable to reach out and stop the fall. 

"Not fair…" he muttered under his heavy breaths. And now a new emotion swept over him. Anger. Uncontrollable anger. His teeth ground together, a growl rising in his throat. Hot tears escaped his eyes and fell down his cheeks. "Nothing…was fair…and now…now they will pay…" 

> > > > 

Well…do I write a sequel? If I get at least 60 reviews I will. And I highly doubt I'll receive so many! Now, REVIEW OR DIE! 

Shocking twist at the end or did you see it coming? Wonder what Inuyasha is going to do? Well…last chapter so unless I get 60 reviews no more! 

Inuyasha: Monster! 

Kagome: Baka 

Kouga: Wench 

Sess: …I have no emotion -- 

Ray: >) 


	18. Alternate Ending

This is my alternate ending. I was going to add it the other day, but I decided to wait and see the reactions to the first one. Let me say, I am very ashamed and disappointed in some of my reviewers. Especially two of them, and you know who you are, that were too cowardly to log I and speak their minds. Instead they made anonymous reviews.

That really discouraged me and I almost decided not to write the alternate ending. Thank you to all the _loyal_ and _good_ reviewers! Unfortunately all I can give you is my huggles and state your names!

FanFiction

* * *

Sad Person

AkeryouSesshoumarusMate

Miko'sxluv

Lacus10

Inuyashalover9565

Blonde

Kagome818

Dafluff123

Khstennis01

Duckyquack

Inuyashangel

Captain Applesauce

Inu-yasha-luver-gurl

Samurai Fish

Soccerdevill13

SollarStar

AnimusPatronus

Elizabeth

Kawaiigirl-777

I hate stupid peepo

Ryous Crystal

Kagome of Darkness

Inuyasha4ever1

Wisebunny

Unknown

Kiraracub

Micheleclover

Sureki na Kioko

KAekO-x3

Miko

Isis

Inuyashaandme

Tidna

Lilkags

Not A Part

Inuyasha lover

Orangestarr

Lqko

Kaitlin

Midnight Dancer

Angel

Kanna

Kyoko992

Shippo-Luver 4 life

Cute miko

Kgurl9034

CandiceJ

Gothic Inuyasha

* * *

MediaMiner

* * *

YYHIY01

Silver Wolf

Inugirlfan1

InuyashaKagome1744

Animefreak2234

Wing Hai

Krity

Lilloca

Marijang69

Alive

Inu fan

KagandInu

HuHuhuggiez

Thank you again everyone! It really means a lot to know people actually read my stories. Without you I would have halted after chapter 1!

The beginning of the chapter is the same, but it's ending is different!

* * *

"_Inuyasha…" the miko couldn't believe it. It was as if he was back from the grave! "Inuyasha this is all my fault! I loved you and I-" Something warm pressed against her lips. She felt his arms wrapping around her, pulling her into a strong embrace. After a stunned moment she kissed back._

_He ran a hand through her long, beautiful raven-hair. Kagome leaned into him; her eyes squeezed shut as she deepened the kiss. She could feel his soft growl vibrating through her. Inuyasha…I love you so much…' He broke, slowly falling back, his eyes closed._

_"Kagome…I love you…" Her coffee hues still shut she through herself on top of him, embracing him. Letting it all sink in. He isn't dead. He is here and he loves me…he loves me…'_

Kouga moved, the bright crimson blood was everywhere. He tried to send a punch at Sesshoumaru, but it was weak and the Taiyoukai dodged it easily. "Dog breath…" he panted, "I'll kill you…" That clawed hand shot out again, knocking him to the ground. Acid burned into the wolf's flesh, making him bare his teeth is pain.

Kouga struggled to his feet, standing still for a moment he moved in for another attempted attack. That stoic youkai pulled his fist back, about to put an end to the problem when another hand clenched around it. Sesshoumaru turned to see his brother. Inuyasha shook his head, standing in front of the Taiyoukai. "I…need to do…this…" Inuyasha breathed.

The wolf youkai growled, "should have let your brother finish me off Inu-mutt. Then you wouldn't have to die!" he lunged at Inuyasha who narrowly dodged. The hanyou was weak, his movements sluggish.

Kagome stood near the edge of the building watching with her hands clenched at her sides. "Inuyasha!" she yelled as he was knocked to the ground by Kouga's kick. Inuyasha was right back up, sending a kick of his own at the wolf. Sesshoumaru stood to the side, watching this and wondering why he had allowed his half-brother to step in. Perhaps he was going soft?

"Damn you to hell bastard!" Inuyasha growled digging those claws into Kouga's chest. The wolf coughed, spitting blood over himself. "DIE!" he screamed slamming his fists into the wolf's face. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, letting out a horrified shriek. The blood…it was everywhere she looked. Splattered at her feet, covering Inuyasha's hands.

Sesshoumaru watched, a grim look covering the almost always-emotionless face. He turned those cold golden hues to Kagome, "I think Inuyasha can handle this…" he said coolly and left. He pace quick, no doubt that gun shot was heard and human officials were on their way.

* * *

Sango pulled up in front of Miroku's vast home. She scrambled from the car, running the long drive and heaving herself against the door. "Miroku! Miroku!" No one answered. She cursed, turning the door handle and was surprised to find it unlocked. The trembling girl walked in, her eyes darted around in the darkness as she felt for a switch on the wall. Finding one, she flicked it upwards and light flooded the room.

"Miroku?" Sango called again, slowly making her way towards the bedroom. The lecherous man was strewn over his bed, fast asleep. "MIROKU!" she screamed inches from his face. Miroku's eyes snapped open in alarm until he saw who it was, then a pleasurable smile graced him.

"Sango my sweet, my prayers have been answered. Come, I won't bite." He said scooting over to make room for her. Sango clenched her teeth together, fighting every nerve in her body that screamed to make him feel pain.

"Miroku this is no time for jokes! Kouga tried to shoot Kagome, and then escaped out the window. I think Kagome plans on following. The police won't listen." Miroku held a finger to her lips.

"Slow down! I can't understand you." She grabbed his arm and began jerking him to the car.

"I'll explain on the way! I think Kagome is going to the hospital..." she said half dragging the stumbling man.

* * *

Inuyasha looked down at his hands, then to the crumbled dead mass that was Kouga, and then those trembling golden hues slid to Kagome. She was standing stiffly, staring with horror-filled eyes. He looked back down to the bloodstained hands. The hanyou felt himself quiver slightly.

Sure, he had thought about it. Killing someone…but never had he actually done it. Even if Kouga had tried to kill him, tried to kill Kagome, and tried to take her, her still felt like he was covered in filth. Like something disgusting covered him that he knew never would go away. Inuyasha looked to Kagome, she had murmured his name.

"Kagome…I…"

"Inuyasha…" she began softly, "Its alright. You only did it to protect yourself and me. You…you did nothing…wrong." Kagome tried to make her voice, strong, but she knew it trembled. The hanyou didn't move. He was frozen to the spot, staring at the blood. Finally he looked back at the raven-haired miko. Bright red blood dotted her outfit, splashed on her shoes.

"Sorry…" he said just loud enough for her human ears. Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes, sliding down her cheeks. She wiped them away, letting a trembling smile form.

"For what? Saving me? Inuyasha…if he had killed you I'd have…I…I don't know what I would have done!" She ran to him, wrapping her hand tightly around Inuyasha's waist as she buried her head in his chest and began to sob. "I love you…so much…"

After hesitating for a moment he warped his arms around her. "Thanks Kagome…you stuck with me…through all this. I love you." Normally it was so hard for him to say those words, but now that he had said them it didn't seem enough. After all that, I love you didn't seem like anything near enough to show how he cared for her. Lifting her head up he planted a soft kiss on her lips. After a moment of surprise she slid her hands around his neck, returning it.

* * *

The cop's gaze scanned over everyone in the room. Two young women, a hanyou, a young man, and from what he could tell a youkai lacking any and all emotion. "So…I guess the story checks out. You'll be called back for further questioning of course." He turned to Inuyasha. "Unless we find evidence against you, you are a free man who acted out of self-defense."

Inuyasha nodded solemnly. He felt Kagome lean against him and placed a clawed hand around her. After a few more questions they were dismissed. Kagome heaved a sigh when they emerged from the building. The sun was so bright, so warm. "Well," she said, "let's all head over to the club for a while." Everyone agreed and separated to their cars.

* * *

"Kagome?" The miko snapped out of la-la-land and turned her attention to Inuyasha. It had been a month since that frightful night. That horrible night. Now she sat across from her new fiancé in a restaurant booth trying to enjoy a date. "Thinking about it huh?" he asked as if reading her thoughts. She nodded.

"I think less about it everyday, but it will never completely leave."

The two sat in silence for a moment before Inuyasha scooted next to her, letting an arm loop around her middle and pulling her against him. She smiled, enjoying a soft kiss he planted on her. Kagome felt suddenly guilty. She felt so bad, when Inuyasha was the one who truly had the right. He had been weighed down with the burden of taking a life.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said searching her eyes. "We have to put the past behind us and move on. What happened…it was bad, but thinking about it won't change it." The miko noticed he was only half talking to her. Part of him was reassuring himself. With a sigh she kissed him softly.

"Yes…we have to move on," her smile widened, "because from what I can tell our future looks bright and I don't want to miss it!" He laughed softly, those ears twitching.

* * *

Like the alternate ending better? If I write a sequel it is up to you people to tell me which ending to go off of!

Reviews? You better believe it! Give me reviews!


End file.
